Misinterpretations, and Lots of Confusion
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: Poor Maddie, no one really notices her. Poor Amelia, no one sees her full potential. Poor Feliciana, for having to put that fake smile on all the time. And poor Lovina, for being the only one to realize just how messed up her life really is. But when three new students come to their school, will that change?(T because of silly Lovi! Contains Nyotalia. I'm sorry, but on hiatus)
1. My Name is Madeline Williams-Jones

**Hello, hello! For all you new to my fanfics: Welcome! For all you'se who are familiar with my work: Welcome back! Okies, I informed a few of my readers about this, and here it is! Now this is my first Hetalia fanfic, and critisism is welcome! So critisize away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia... *sob* Yes, my dreams have been smashed.**

* * *

Chapter one:

Madeline Williams-Jones

Madeline Williams-Jones is a normal teenage girl. She goes through normal teenage girl problems, and does normal teenage girl stuff. The only difference between her, and the majority of teenage girls is that she has gone trough so much more. I'm not saying her life is a tragedy, that her parents died, or she's beaten daily. Oh no, not quite.

I'm saying that she feels many different things. Things ranging from loving her family, and small waves of depression. Though never actually doing so, she has considered self-harm. Of course, being the timid girl she is, she would always be too afraid to do so. Or at least, that's what she used to think. Now cutting seems like a huge possibility.

It's not that anything terribly bad as happened, she's just sick, oh so very sick, of how things always seem to end badly for her. She always seems to be forgotten, pretty much invisible to most people. No ever cares about her, they don't care what she does, what she says, or really anything else involving her. Everyone, who actually notices her, think that she's frail, tiny, and needs someone to depend on.

They think of her as someone who needs to be protected. Everybody sees her as the perfect, flawless one. Always being so nice, and considerate. Always trying to see everybody's side in everything. But she's not perfect! She's not flawless! She has her own problems too! It just makes her sick! Why do they think these things?! This being an almost daily question in her head.

She just wants things to go away! To float off in the breeze, and stay away! On some deserted island or something! Anything! Life just sucks, sucks terribly. There are very few people in this world that can comfort her, make her smile genuinly. Those people being Amelia, her elder sister. Then there's her stuffed polar bear Kumajirou.

There's a few other people too, such as the Vargas sisters, and the British guy, Arthur was his name, that Amelia seems to be so fond of. Yes, life seemed to be perfectly fine for Madeline. Even if her father left when she was younger. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Amelia's, and Madeline's father left when she was only seven.

Yes, left when she was old enough to know what was going on, just old enough to feel the pain. So yes, maybe her life was just a little messed up. But only a little! Ok, maybe a bit more then a little. Alright, sort of a lot, but that's not the point. Actually, it sort of is, isn't it? Alright, anyways, this is Madeline's story... Ok, her's AND a few others, but mostly hers. Mostly.

* * *

Stepping lightly, I walked briskly down the sidewalk. The school day is officially over, and I very much wants to get home. At my side is my sister, Amelia, who is talking just as quickly paced as her walking.

"So I figured, ya know, I'm the hero, so I might as well help this kid out. So here's what I do, I tell im, 'Follow me', and I lead 'im there. But of course, that snobbish dude didn't even thank me! He was just like, 'whatever', and then 'e left!" Amelia says, rather animatedly. I, tuning her out, try to focus on the lines in the sidewalk.

"And I was like, 'grrr', and that's when Artie showed up and... Yeah..." I glance at my sister, worried that something was wrong. After all, this is Amelia, and she's actually being quiet. _Quiet. _Sighing, I turn back to the sidewalk. Again staring at the many little cracks, criss-crossing through the concrete.

"Hey Maddie," I look up at the sound of my name, "You ok?" She stares at me intently, concern evident in her eyes.

"Yeah." I say, looking away as if that would help with the lie. In truth, nothing's ok. Being invisible is one thing, but having to feel everyone else's feelings is another. I'm a rather sensitive girl, though I don't show it, and it's very easy for me to see pain in other's lives, and to feel it just as terribly. It's the same in movies, shows, or when I'm reading books, even if it is fake.

"Maddie, you're lying." I look back up at her, and we stop.

"I'm fine." I try not to choke on those simple words.

"Maddie, please tell me the truth." Amelia whines.

"Amelia, I'm fine." I say with as much sincerity as I can muster, not that that's much.

"Ugh," she sighs lightly, "Ok, whatever you say." She looks away from me, and starts back down the sidewalk. I wait a moment before following. Our home isn't too far from the school, so we usually walk. Sometimes Feliciana, and Lovina Vargas walk with us, seeing as they live on two houses over. Not today though, they're probably staying late after school. They do that sometimes, but I'm not sure why.

We reach the house in minutes, and, standing on the front porch, Amelia pulls out the house key. She slowly slips it into the lock, and turns it reluctantly. She's upset with me for not telling her what's wrong. Ever since papa left us alone, Amelia's has had this ridiculous idea in her head that she must be the hero. She's gotta save everyone, including me.

The door swings open, and we step inside. I immediately head up to my room, and Amelia to the fridge. Making thumps as I unintentionally stomp up the stairs. I fling the door open, but stop it before it hits against the wall. And so I enter my room, with Maple leaf wallpaper. I'm Canadian, and proud. I plop onto my full size bed, and bury myself in the snow-white comforter.

Ah the warmth, it's just too bad I'll have to get up in an hour or so for the Hockey game. Yeah, I'm on a Hockey team, and one of the best players too!

"Maddie! Feliciana and Lovina are here!" Amelia screams from down stairs, and I think I heard a distant 'Pasta~!'. Groaning, I turn over. I heave myself up, and swing my legs out from under the covers. A cold shiver is sent up them immediately. I don't mind though, the cold is comforting. I grab Kumajirou, my stuffed polar bear, and get up.

"Ok, coming!" I call, though not loudly. Feliciana, Lovina, and us have been hanging out. At least, ever since Amelia's friend Sakura intoduced Feliciana to her. Soon after that, we met Feli's overprotective, foul mouthed, firey tempered elder sister. I make my way out of the comfort of my quiet room, and down the stairs into the great, wild, and very, very loud unknown.

* * *

**Le gasp! A first chapter that is longer then what? Seven hundred words? Well anyways, sorry 'bout the OOCness, but it will get better. I promise~! Also, the next chapter will be about the Vargas gals! Then the next will probably be about Amelia. Yeah, it'll be focusing on all four of them, since they're all my favorite Nyotalia characters... Sorry for the angsty-nees, but I've been feeling down lately and need to write something sad. Weird how I need to write my emotions a lot... Anywho, thanks for reading~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. I'm Amelia Jones-Williams

**Yus! Thankees Duskzilla, and Sage! Two of my favorite reviewers~! And no, I am not sucking up! I won't always be doing this, but I just HAVE to reply to the reviews. To Duskzilla: You should definitely watch it, even if it's only a few episodes... Someone's in love~! Hehe*giggles all fangirly-like* And Sage: Haha, I loooooooooooooove PruCan, and Spamano. So yes, they will be in here(hope I didn't give anything away*. I ate when Canada stutters! Canada isn't shy or anything, just quiet!**

**Disclaimer: I do terribly wish that I owned all those nations, but alas, I do not...**

* * *

Chapter two:

Amelia Jones-Williams

Amelia Jones-Williams is a loud girl. some think her loud, annoying, and completely obnoxious. They don't try to see deeper. No matter how badly she wants to call out for rescue, she doesn't. Instead, she tries to be the hero. After all, saving is better then being saved. Right? Ever since that day, eight years ago, she's been wanting to be the hero, oh so badly.

Because, if no one will save her, then her only other option is to save others. The problem is, no one _wants _to be saved. No one wants Amelia's help. But helping people is her only way of escape. It's the only way to ease the pain. The pain of holding onto something she knows will never come to be. The pain of experiencing things witout a fater.

The pain of having to see her mother come home every night, completely wasted. Drinking away the family problems. Sometimes she gets hit, but only very rarely. Her mother's been better, at least, Amelia thinks so. Her mother used to be so much worse. Amelia never understood why, until that is her thirteenth year when she overheard her mother talking on the phone.

Talking to their landlord? Why? Then she heard it. That one little word that changed everyting, and made her into the wall of fake-happiness she is today.

"Eviction?!" Her mother had cried out, loud enough for only Amelia to hear, though completely unbeknown to her mother. Amelia had realized, right then and there, that she had to help. Somehow. It didn't matter how. Maddie never knew that they ad been evicted. That they weren't moving away by choice, that they were being forced out of the home they had grown for so long in.

Amelia knew that Madeline had been much more dreamy-eyed then usual. Amelia knew that Maddie was drifting away. Amelia knew that there was nothing, _nothing, _she could do to help Maddie. Even a hero culd have their hands full. And full were her hands. Amelia had done everything in her power to help her mother, but her mother was deep in depression.

Amelia didn't know why though. She was so confused. That was when her mother started drinking. At first, it was only a little. Just enough to get her mother drunk. Amelia would take Maddie into her room, and lock the door, just in case. Amelia didn't know who her mother was. And Amelia knew, she had lost her mother. She had lost her chance.

After that, Amelia started noticing Maddie growing further more distant. Amelia had tried, tried so hard to grab onto her little sister, to bring her back. But she couldn't. She had failed to rescue her mother, so how could she rescue Maddie? Then a new revelation came to her. If she couldn't elp her mother, then _must _help Maddie. Poor little Madeline.

Amelia wished that Madeline didn't have to go through this. Amelia wished that Madeline could live a normal life, with a normal family. A normal family, with normal family problems. For not being able to protect her mother, Amelia hated herself. But in the end, that just further drove her. She managed to keep Maddie tethered to the family, for a little while before Maddie drifted off into her own little land.

This just made Amelia hate herself more. Some nights she would resort to self harm, beating her head against the wall of her bedroom. Punching straight through the dry-wall, and successfully denting the shower with her fists. She never went so far as cutting, she didn't want the scars that would one day prove her weak.

She just wanted to be protected, she still does. But in the end, she couldn't be. And because she couldn't be protected herself, she couldn't protect anyone else. She felt, still does actually, like a failure. But then, one day, she met Arhtur Kirkland, British exchange student. Amelia had fallen head over heels for Arthur. She was happy, truly happy, when he was in her company.

The only thing that could ever make her like him more, would be if he stopped acting like he didnn't like her company either. It was discouraging to say the least that he acted like she was the worst person in the world to hang out with. Though discouraging, it didn't stop her. She still hung out wit him. and besides, if he didn't at least mind her being around then he cared for her a litte.

Right?

That's what she told herself. That's what she still tells herself.

* * *

After peeking through the window, I knew that Feliciana and Lovina are here. I had rand to te door so I could open it just before they knocked. It backfired. Instead, I found Feliciana sprawlied on top of me, Lovina laughing like some sort of mad woman.

"That was hilarious!" Lovina remarks in between her chortles. I started to chuckle too, and pushed Feli off of me.

"Ve, Lovina, that's not very nice." Feli whines.

"Hah, like I care." I push myself up, still chuckling at the two Italian sisters. Though not twins, they certainly look a LOT alike. Though Feliciana's hair is more of a coppery brown, and Lovina's a much darker shade. Same with their eyes, while Feli's are a nice light golden brown, Lovina's are darker, and much more intimidating. They also both have one distinct curl that always seems to pop up. Both are very sensitive about their curls too.

"C'mon, it's fine." I say, though still unable to supress the giggles. Holding out my hand, Feli takes it, and I heave up.

"Ve~! Thanks Amelia." She says happily, and gives me a pretty smile. I give a wide grin that comes easily.

"No problem-o, that's what heroes are for anyways!" I boast.

"Anyways, I'm frickin' hungry, can we eat something?" Lovina interupts, and I turn to her, still smiling. Her scowl doesn't faze me one bit, I know by now that it comes naturally.

"Sure, definitely! I think we have some hambur-"

"NO HAMBURGERS!" Lovina shouts sternly. I give her the kicked puppy face, but she ignores it.

"Ve, if we're done shouting, I can make some pasta~!" Feli says happily, te smile on her face not wavering once since it appeared.

"Sounds good to me." I say, and we head to the kitchen.

"Maddie! Feliciana and Lovina are here!" I scream while we pass the staircase. Lovina winces, and gives me a glare, but I ignore it easily.

"Ok, coming!" I hear Maddie's faint reply. Living with that girl sure makes your hear acute! She's quieter then Sakura!

"Ve~! Amelia, your house always seems so neat when we're over, how do you do it?" Feli exclaims, though still happily. Lovina 'hmph's at this, but I just smile. Again.

"Well, I do live with a clean freak." I inform. Though not entirely true, it's not a lie. Though I AM the clean freak, and I do live with myself. Maddia used to be just as much as freakishly clean as I am, but ever since she started getting quiet, and disappearing more often, it's been different.

"Hey guys." Maddie says, appearing rather suddenly.

"Ve~ Ciao Maddie." Feli says, giving a small wave, and a sweet smile to the petite girl.

"Ciao Madeline." Lovina says, a bit more grumpier then Feli, but that's to be expected.

"Heya Maddie, what took ya so long?" I say, bounding over to the violet eyed blonde.

"Oh, I was just lying in bed. I guess I was being pretty lazy." Maddie chuckles lightly at her laziness as we enter the kitchen.

"Ve, I always want to lie in bed a lot! It's just so comfy! So I guess I'm pretty lazy too, ve~!" Feli says, also laughing at her own laziness.

"Just make the d*mn pasta already, I'm starving." Lovina says, still with her ever-present scowl.

"Here Feli, I'll show you where everything is." Maddie offers, then guides the gleeful Feli over to the many cabinets.

"So Lovina, excited for school starting back up?" I say, grimacing at the thought of stupid high school.

"Just thrilled." She says sarcastically, giving me an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Yeah, same here. But I heard there's supposed to be a few new students. Some foreign dudes, or something." I say, telling the rumor that's been floating around.

"Foreign seems to be the norm at our school." Maddie says from behind the counter.

"No kidding, I hope the new students are guys! And I hope they're cute, ve~!" Feli says while stirring her pasta. I guffaw with laughter.

"Ever the flirtatious Feli strikes again." Lovina grumbles, though loud enough for us all to hear. Maddie chuckle, and I burst full-out with laughter. Feli just looks confused.

"Why would you say that 'Vina?" She asks, still very confused.

"Oh, it's nothing Feli." Lovina says, scowling darkly at the shortened version Feli gave to her name.

* * *

**Phew, long-ish chapter! Anyways, sowwy for da cussing. Though there was only one word in there, it's still gonna take awhile to get used to it. But I, unfortunately, sorta have to. After all, this is Romano/a we're talking about! Also, I was reading a fanfic where Feli calls Lovina 'Vina, and decided to use it. The fic is Sorriso, mi Liebling, by Volcarona. It's good, especially if you like GerIta(which pretty much everyone does).**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	3. Ve, I Am Feliciana Vargas

**Dude, these chapters have NAMES! As in, they're LABELED, and not just IN the chapter! It's a first for me, but I think it'll help me keep track of it all. Thanks Sage, and Duskzilla for reviewing. Also thanks to Sage(again), and sekushi na sakura subarashi for following!**

**Sage(real quick): I love PruCan, and I honestly can't see how anyone canNOT like PruCan. I also think that PruAus doesn't make any sense at all.**

**Duskzilla(also real quick): Geez, how many girls can you fall for? And(I'm pretty sure) they're all from an anime...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, let's just say half the nations would be Nyotalia-ized... Yup... I don't own it... Oh just get to the chapter already!**

* * *

Chapter three:

Feliciana Vargas

Feliciana Vargas is a very happy individual. At least, on the outside she is. She's actually very misunderstood. After living in Italy for the first six years of her life, she and her family packed up and moved to America. Feliciana never knew why they moved, she just heard her Mama talking to her Nonno about the mafia. Whatever that was.

Feliciana adapted well, unlike her sister(but that story's for next chapter), and soon grew to love her new home in America. But, just as her sister began to some out from behind her wall, their Mama died. Their Mama had died of an unknown sickness. Or at least unknown to poor little Feliciana. That was the most pain little Feli ad ever experienced.

So, left alone with only their Nonno to take care of them, they moved again. At her new home, though still in America, wasn't nearly as nice as their old one. That's what Feli thought anyways. She had really nice friends in her old home, and even a little crush! The little boy, his name was Ludwig. He always wore black for some reason, but Feli didn't mind.

Feli missed her friend very much, but she still adapted to her new home. She quickly became friends with shy little Sakura. When Feli had thought that the most pain she had felt in her entire life was when her Mama died, she was actually wrong. The most pain in her life was having to watc as her older sister slowly fell into depression.

Having to watch it all, and know that she couldn't do anything about it. She always wore a smile, but it wasn't always genuine. Feli cried, more and more often. She didn't want to cry though! She didn't want to feel pain! All of the memories she had buried, all the memories of her Mama had resurfaced. The pain was doubled. Maybe tripled.

Feli smiled less and less, and even one day she scowled the entire time. Though that day she had locked herself in her room so no one would notice. Not even pasta, her favorite food that she used to share with her Mama couldn't cheer her up. And the entire time, Lovina was too depressed to realize it. Feli's Nonno, who they called Grampa Rome for various reasons was also in a bad state.

He went out and drank, more and more. He often came home with beautiful women, and they would go into the guest bedroom to do things. Feli never knew what these things were, but she did hear moaning coming from that room sometimes. Feli watched, and watched as her family fell into peices. Feli didn't know why either. She wanted to help, but she couldn't!

She would just run away from her troubles and go hang out with Sakura. She would distract herself with silly things so she wouldn't focus on her, and her family's problems. But at night, she would think. Think of everything. One day, she came to the realization that no matter how hard she tried to make te pain go away, it wouldn't.

Not without help. Her family needed a healer, but Feli was too scared to try and do anything. She didn't want to make the rift her family had somehow managed to attain, close up. She couldn't. She wasn't skilled like that. Instead, she resorted to trying and making her family happier. Making them smile more. Making them be together more. It didn't work. Lovina acquired a seemingly permanent scowl that only seemed to go away for tomatoes.

Feli felt useless. And she felt that her family was hopeless. She still runs from her problems. From her troubles. She cries much easier now too. She does many things more easily, like faking that ever present smile on her face. It wasn't until she was introduced to Amelia Jones-Williams, and her sister Madeline Williams-Jones, did she start to smile again.

She laughed too. She also saw Lovina smile once or twice when she started hanging out with the trio. It was nice to know that her sister was happier. It made her upset though, to know that she couldn't get that smile on her siser's face. Not even when Feli painted her sister pictures, or when she made pasta with extra tomatoes.

Feliciana felt worthless. Feliciana felt useless. And Feliciana felt untalented.

Feliciana felt that she didn't deserve anything anymore.

Feliciana felt that she maybe the world would be better off without her.

But Feliciana also felt that she shouldn't leave her family. Feliciana thought of suicide, but the idea always fled her head when family was brought up. She wanted her family to be happy, and killing herself wouldn't help anything. She would just have to hold on tightly, and endure the pain. Even if that pain wasn't meant for her.

* * *

Humming happily, I stir the angel hair pasta noodles in a nice big pot. Oh, the wonders of pasta; The smell; The taste. Everything about pasta is simply wonderful.

"When is that pasta gonna be ready _Sorellina_?" Lovina snaps. I frown.

"It's almost done _Sorella._" I reply poutily(is that even a word?). Amelia is still on the floor, laughing for some reason. That confuses me. Why is she laughing? And why did 'Vina call me flirtatious? Am I really that much of a flirt?

"Ve, Maddie, where is the tomato sauce?" I question the quiet canadian. She's tightly clutching her stuffed bear.

"Oh, it's in the cabinet by the fridge." She tells me. I smile brightly at her, then flounce to the cabinet she indicated. I open the cabinet up, and pull the glass container holding the red liquid. I quickly take it over, and place it on the island counter. Amelia, and Maddie's house is so nice! The kitchen is really open, and spacious.

You enter through an archway instead of a doorway. The archway goes into the front room, and living room. There's an island counter, with a stove-oven thing in it. There's a couple stools by the island counter, and that's where 'Vina and Maddie are sitting. On the wall opposite of the archway, and over the island counter, there's more counters, the sink, and the fridge. There's also a bunch of cabinets above the counters, and inside the counters too.

There's drawers too. A big sliding glass door is in a wall, with windows around it. On the opposite wall of that is a bookshelf, with lots of cookbooks, and little decorations! It's very neat, and nicely decorated. Their Mom is really nice too! When I place the tomato sauce on the island counter, 'Vina's face brightens, and a small twitch of a smile appears on her face. I beam at that.

"Ve~, all I have to do is strain the noodles, and heat up the sauce." I inform. I grab a tiny pot that Maddie had gotten out for me, and pour the tomato sauce into it. I turn the heat on the stove up, and place the tiny pot on it. Amelia suddenly bounces up from the floor, and smiles widely

"My Hero instincts are tingling!" She yells excitedly, then dashes away through the archway. I hear the pounding of footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh Amy." Maddie says, rolling her eyes, and using the nickname she gave her sister. I smile again, then grab an oven mitt and grab the pot. I heave it over to the sink while Maddie gets out a strainer. She holds it over the sink, and I pour the noodles in. The water strains out. I rush over to the sauce as more thumping footsteps come from the stairs. Amelia comes running back in, holding her cell phone in front of her.

She comes to a hasty halt, then stares intently at her phone, clicking a few buttons.

"Is it Arthur?" Maddie asks, smirking ever so slightly.

"... Maybe..." Amelia says quickly, stiffened all the while.

"Ve~! What did he say?" I ask excitedly, turning the stove off.

"Pfft, like I'd tell you." My shoulders slump in sincere disapointment. I look up at her with a kicked puppy look. Her smile slowly becomes a straight line. She opens her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closes it.

"... Fine!"

"Ve~!" I sing happily, then skip over to her. I peek over her shoulder at the message, but light's glinting too brightly off the screen! Maddie and 'Vina creep over slowly, and also sneek a peek.

"What's it say?" Maddie asks her sister after failing to read the message. Amelia doesn't answer, as she is in a state of shock.

"Amelia~! Ve~! Amelia, are you _va bene_?" I ask her, shaking her slightly. She nods dumbly.

"Uh-huh." She mutters.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asks her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She says.

"_Idiota, _do you think we're stupid? You have a weird look, and you're being quiet." 'Vina says. Amelia just shakes her head.

"It's nothin', I just gotta go use the bathroom." She walks off before I can read the message. I 'Ve' poutily again, then return to my pasta.

"Ve~, the pasta is done~!" I chirp happily, quickly reverting back to my normal cheery self.

"It's about d*mn time." I hear 'Vina grumbles.

"Yeah," Maddie also mutters.

* * *

**I"m gettin' pretty good at these longer chapters. Anywho, reviews are greatly appreciated, but not needed(but yes: prefered). Get ready for everybody's favorite _Tomate, _Lovina's up next~! Unfortunately, you don't get to figure out what Arthur said in the text message :(**

**Translations:**

**_Sorellina_-Little sister**

_**Sorella-**_**(Big) ****Sister**

_**Va bene-**_**Alright**

_**Idiota-**_**Idiot**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	4. Lovina Vargas is My name

**Thankees(again) Sage, and Duskzilla.**

**Disclaimer: I do not-a own Hetalia! Nor do I own-a anything created by Nintendo.**

* * *

Chapter four:

Lovina Vargas

Lovina Vargas was never exactly _liked _in school. Or anywhere for that matter. She never understood why either. Was it because she was so cold to people? Why should that matter? If they really wanted to be her friend, then they wouldn't care. Lovina didn't care though. At least, she thought she didn't. And then suddenly, oh so suddenly, they had to move.

It actually wasn't so sudden to Lovina. Lovina had seen it coming for a long time. Lovina knew of her Nonno's association with the mafia. Lovina knew that there were people who wanted her Nonno dead. But Lovina pretended it was a surprise; for Feliciana's sake. In her home in America, Lovina was still unliked by many other classmates.

Perhaps it was because Lovina always wore a scowl. Perhaps it was because Lovina was foreign. Lovina had not a care in the world; because, though she had no friends at school, or in her neighborhood, she still had one very good friend. Her Mama. Her Mama was her best friend. Lovina could confide conpletely with her Mama.

Her Mama didn't mind any of Lovina's flaws. Her Mama loved, for exactly what she was. Her Mama didn't even care about her foul often spewing profanities, which she had inherited from her Nonno. Her Mama loved her. _Loved her. _That was so much more then anyone else could give her. But then her Mama passed away.

Lovina's Mama was her own gaurdian angel. A teacher too. Her Mama taught her many more things then any school would be able to. Like how having an imagination wasn't something to be ashamed of, or that no one could ever be perfect, so might as well accept who she was. Her Mama even taught her about making friends, and it had worked!

Her Mama oh so suddenly slipped away into the cold night. She had slipped away from life's feeble grasp. Se had slipped away from Lovina's desperate fingers. No matter how hard Lovina had clutched her Mama's clammy hands, her Mama had still managed to avoid her grasp, and fly away to a hopoefully better place.

Lovina had snapped shut after that, much to the dismay of Feliciana. Lovina had known that Feli had been overjoyed about her _Sorella_ opening up. Lovina had known that closing shut had made her _Sorellina _feel lost, and almost hopeless. Lovina didn't care though, Lovina didn't want to care. Instead of mourning the loss of her beloved Mama, Lovina resented it.

She had grown angry at life and how it took her Mama away. Se eventually grew angry at her mother for leaving her. They moved again. This time to an average sized town. Feliciana had made a lot of friends quickly, but Lovina hadn't. Lovina hated that town. Lovina hated her Nonno. Lovina almost hated Feli. But then Lovina realized something.

She realized how terribly alike Feli and Mama were. Lovina then made it her duty to make Feli as happy as could be. To take care of Feli. To protect Feli. Because Feli was all she had left of her Mama. Lovina grew to be very depressed. What with her Nonno always going out, and not caring for what Lovina did. Lovina knew her Nonno liked Feli more. She knew everything like Feli more.

Lovina then went on to self-harm. At first it was simple things like hitting her self, or just punching things till er knuckles grew bloody. It grew though. The pain. Lovina needed something better to relieve all the emotional pain. That's when the cutting started. She started in the winter, that way she had an excuse to wear long sleeves to cover the scars.

She always made sure her door was locked, just in case. She didn't want Feli to see her. She didn't want Feli to worry. She still hated her Mama, and that often made the pain worse; having to see Feli. Feli looked _so much _like their Mama. It was too painful. And yet, at the same time, Feli was the only thing that Lovina had to hold on to.

Feli was probably the only thing in the world keeping Lovina from suicide. The worst thing about it all, was that she was only eleven when she started cutting. When those thoughts of suicide escaped the confines of their chains, and roamed the corridors of her mind. Her life was so full of hatred, and sadness. Being bullied to the point where she had to wear extra make-up to hide the bruises.

Then Feli introduced her to her new friend; Amelia. Amelia had a little sister too, one that she wanted to protect. So Lovina opened up a little since she and Amelia had a common interest; they both wanted, needed, to protect their little siblings. Though for different reasons. Lovina wanted to protect her little sister because Feli was the closest connection to her Mama.

And Amelia wanted to protect her little sister, Madeline, because she had an odd sense of duty to protect her. So Lovina got along well enough with Amelia, and also managed to open up a little to Madeline. Both of the Williams-Jones siblings were different, in both good and bad ways. Bot good and bad being quite similar to Lovina's and Feli's situation.

But in the end, Lovina knew that she was being selfish. But she also knew that there was more to her over-protectiveness then just their Mama.

After all, it HAD been seven years since her Mama died.

* * *

I quickly scoop te pasta into a bowl Madeline had gotten for me. Globbing an amount more then neccesary of tomato sauce onto it. Harumphing, I sit back on my stool, fork in hand. It's been a few days since we've had pasta(surprisingly), and I've been craving some tomatoes.

"Hey 'Vina," I look up at Feli's voice.

"Hmm?" I say, food in mouth.

"What do you think was up with Amelia?" She inquires. I 'hmph' and sit up straight while Feli sits in the stool next to me. I swallow the large amount pasta, and look into her coppery eyes. Light glints softly off of her eyes.

"Probably just teenage drama." I reply, then turn back to the delicacy.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Madeline says quietly, also with her own bowl of pasta, as she pulls herself onto the counter.

"Ve, I hope she's ok." Feli says, concern easily identified within the confines of her voice.

"I'm sure she is. Like I said, it's probably just _dramma stupido__._" I point out in my mother tongue. Both Feli and Madeline nod in agreement.

"Alright, since I think Amelia will probably be in the bathroom longer then what should be natural, why don't we go do something?" Madeline suggests.

"Ve~! Good idea Maddie~ Don't you think so 'Vina?" Feli chirps happily. I roll my eyes but nod. Madeline leads us out to the livingroom, and I plop down on the plush couch. Feli sits in the leather recliner, and Madeline sits next to me.

"So what should we do?" I grumble, leaning back and half closing my eyes.

"Um, I don't really know. Usually Amelia suggests something." Madeline says in a quiet whisper.

"Ve~ we should just talk about stuff." Feli suggests.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" I say, sitting up.

"Um... Ve, I dunno! It would be better if Amelia were down here..." Feli trails off. The thumping of someone stomping down the steps take smy attention to the staircase. Amelia coming down, scrubbing her eyes.

"Speak fo the devil." I mumble as Amelia plasters her signature goofy grin on.

"Hey dudettes, we should totally play Mario Kart!" She says, startling an unexpextant Feli.

"Hey Amy, you ok?" Madeline asks gently, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Hahahaha!" Amelia says while walking over to the Tv.

"Oh, you just seemed sort of... _Disturbed _over that text from Arthur..." Madeline explains, choosing her words wisely.

"Oh, that! It was nothing!" Amelia says loudly, lauging her signature laugh.

"Ok." Madeline says, but she doesn't look, or sound, too convinced. Amelia stoops down, and turns the Tv on, grabbing four Wii remotes. She tosses one to me, then hands Madeline and Feli one each. Then she falls back into another chair, and turns the Wii on using the Wii remote. She chooses Mario Kart on the screen, which is already in.

"I'm definitely gonna kick your asses." She says snickering.

"Like hell you are." I say sarcastically, my competitive side showing.

"Ve~! Maybe I'll win~!" Feli exclaims happily.

"Good luck." Madeline whispers while we all pick our characters. We all choose main characters; Amelia chooses Mario; Feli Peach; Madeline Toad; and I choose Luigi. Don't know why though. Just felt like it I guess.

"Heh, I'm totally gonna win dudes!" Amelia yells in the middle of the race.

"Hah, and hell will freeze over!" I say, leaning forward, as me and Amelia are both fighting for first place.

"Ve~! You guys are so competitive!" Feli says, not taking her eyes off the screen. She's in last, and is working hard to catch up.

"I agree Feli." Madeline mumbles, also trying to focus on getting ahead of the computers. After a long five lap battle for first place, Feli ends up winning. I don't even know how though.

"Next race, woop!" Amelia says, not caring about the fact that she came in second. I grumble profanity because I came in third. Another head on competition, and I come in second, Amelia in third, and Feli in first again. Madeline is slowly catching up I think, but I have no idea.

"I'm definitely gonna win this time, the hero always wins!" Amelia shouts, and once again laughs.

"Not this time Amelia, not this time." I mutter, but then the race starts. Me and Amelia are in a tie for second, with Feli close behind us. I look at Madeline's screen and realize that Madeline is farther behind then I thought. Amelia shoots a banana at me, and my Kart slows down too much.

"That's it _burger b*tch_, you're going down." I say, just loud enough for her to hear.

"'Vina, that wasn't very nice." Feli whines, pouting, then passes Amelia. Amelia mutters something, and my anger flares.

"Oh that's it! Now I'm definitely gonna win this d*mn race!" I yell, then try even harder.

"Not on my watch!" Amelia yells back. I hear a sigh somewhere, but pass it off as my mind playing tricks. And just as me and Amelia are about to cross the finish line, something else speeds in front of us, and takes the victory away. It's Toad, or rather; Madeline. I look at her, scowling. She's smiling apologetically.

"D*mn, I think we were just hussled." I remark to Amelia.

"Dang, Maddie I didn't know you were so good!" She says, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Ve~! That was amazing Maddie!" Feli compliments.

"Thanks, I've been practicing ever since my Ice Hockey game broke." She explains quietly.

"D*mn, and I was about to win." I grumble.

"Hah! Yeah right, _I _was definitely gonna win!" Amelia scoffs. I turn to her, making my scowl deeper.

"You wanna go _burger b*tch_?" I ask darkly.

"Only if you want to. I've got quite a bit of experience in the boxing area." She replies.

"I used to ave connections to the mafia, I think I can handle some burger loving American." I say, adding a small chuckle.

"Guys, please don't fi-"

"Ve~! 'Vina, look at the time! Nonno will be home soon; we should leave." Feli interupts Madeline. I glance at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah okay, let's go." I say, then grab my stuff.

"See ya, _burger b*tch._" I say to Amelia, then nod to Madeline.

"Whatever." She mumbles, then heads to the kitchen calling 'Bye Feli!'.

"Ve~ Ciao Maddie, Ciao Amelia!" Feli calls, then opens the door. We walk out, and start to head home.

* * *

**Sorry for the cussies.**

**Translations:**

_**Dramma stupido-**_**Italian**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Love Sucks

**Thanks to Sage, Duskzilla(who never fails to make me laugh), and RoseColoredSky(your review made my day). I noticed I made a teeny-tiny mistake in Amelia's chapter about the school year, but I fixed it. This takes place in January in the beginning of the second semester of Highschool, so just clearing that up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetaria, and yes, I did just impersonate Japan.**

* * *

Chapter five:

Love sucks.

_Madeline POV..._

Me and Amelia are at the town's very own park. Amelia insisted on making me come with her, for she's been desperately wanting to show me her speed. Amelia is very athletic, and yet, she's also very geeky when it comes to good literature. She's so weird sometimes, but I'm glad she's my sister. Yes, Amelia is very athletic, she plays Baseball, Football, runs track, and I've seen her bounce a ball with both her feet and hands, plus she used to box.

I sigh and cross my legs while sitting on a bench with my favorite book. Amelia's stretching in her sweat pants, and matching sweatshirt. When she finishes, she jogs over to me.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods intently, then walks over to the entrance of the park. The park is a big circle you see, and Amelia uses is as a sort of track on school breaks, or on weekends like today. It's Sunday today.

"Ready! Set! Go!" I yell over to her. Fortunately for me, Amelia is used to my soft voice, even though she's the exact opposite. Sometimes I think she's half deaf, and oter times I think she has like super hearing. Anyways, Amelia starts with a simple jog till she reachs the great Oak tree, then goes into a un. Once she's traveled twice the distance before, she goes into a sprint.

She's really fast, and I mean REALLY fast. Sometimes I think she's sprinting when she's really running. If I were to try to run as fast as her I would either fall on my face, or die. She slows to a stop while approaching me. Stopping, and bending over to catch her breath, then straightening up, and putting her arms above her head.

"I think you could've beaten your best time." I remark, then get up from my bench.

"Awesome, but I guess we should be getting home before mom..." Amelia says, but then trails off.

"Yeah, oh, hey Amelia...?" I ask inquisitively while we exit the park.

"Yeah, what's up Maddie?"

"What did that text from Arthur say?" I ask, and she lets out a sigh.

"Um, well. He was just telling me the good news..." She says, again, trailing off.

"And what news is that?" I ask quietly, sincerely concerned at her sad tone.

"He thinks he's... In..." She chokes on her voice, and I can tell she's holding back tears. What's so terrible that she's about to cry? Amelia's always been so strong, but when it comes to Arthur, she just can't do anything.

"He's in what? Trouble? Is he in a bad situation? What's he in?" I urge her to continue.

"He thinks he's in... Oh Maddie, he thinks he's in love..." At this she breaks out in tears. I didn't know that Amelia liked Arthur so much. Sure, she had a crush on him in fifth grade, but I thought she got over it.

"Oh Maddie, I think I'm in love too. I think I love Arthur." She sinks to her knees, and litterally does a face plant. I lower myself down to her, and put my arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Oh Amy, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped you..." She lifts her head up. A mixture of grass, and tear stains covers her cheeks.

"I didn't want to worry you." Another set of tears burst from her watery eyes, and I pull her into a less awkward hug.

"Amy, that doesn't matter. If something's bothering you, you can tell me." I console.

"But I just couldn't!" More sobs.

"Amy, the other day when Feli and Lovina were here, when you went to the bathroom... Were you, were you crying?" I ask, pushing her arms length away.

"Mhmm." She squeaks, and nods frantically.

"Oh Amy, you really should've told me." I say again, and start rubbing small circles into her back. She starts rocking back in forth with the same rythm as my circling.

"I'm sorry, but I figured that I should do the hero-ly thing, and not tell anybody. I don't want to b-burden anyone." More sobs, and more circles.

"But that's not entirely hero-ly, you know, being the hero doesn't mean never telling anybody anything." I scold, though not insensitively.

"I know, but I was just so confused." She says, and I think her tears have just about finished bursting out.

"Um, Amy, can I ask you something else about that text?" I ask her, looking right in her watery eyes, they look even more like the cerulean of a an ever-moving lake the ever before.

"What is it?" She urges me with a sigh.

"Well, uh, how did you reply...?" I ask, widening my eyes involuntarily.

"I just said that I'm happy for him, and can't wait to meet who. Then I told him that I'd be busy all week so we can't hang out at all." She answers. My eyes widen even more when I hear her say that she'll be busy all week.

"Was the 'Busy all week' part a lie?" I ask.

"A lie, I just want to avoid him for as long as possible." She admits, averting her eyes.

"Oh, ok." I say. It always surprises me when Amelia lets herself go like this. Crying, and letting all of what's bothering her out. Amelia sniffles a bit, then gets up. I follow suit, then she starts walking again.

"C'mon, let's just get home." She mumbles. I also start walking, doing a little leap to catch up with her. We hurry home, and reach it quickly. We only live a few blocks from the park so it never takes too long. Amelia opens the door, and we both head to our seperate rooms. It's still bugging me on how Amelia didn't tell me about her 'boy troubles'.

After all I _am _her sister, and we're very close. I thought we told each other everything. I guess I was too gullible to realize that I was lying to myself the entire time. Or was I lying? I don't even know anymore! I sigh, and collapse on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling where I taped my Justin Beiber posters. I taped them there so no one will ever see them. Most teens I know don't like Justin Beiber.

I grab Kuma, and hold him above my head. I look right into the glass eyes that are so very life-like.

"Oh Kuma," I look at the little name tag I put aroud his neck; I alwayd seem to forget his name!

"Oh Kumajirou, I don't know what to do anymore." I tell the stuffed cub.

"And I never know what's happening. I wish people would stop trying to protect, my capable of doing so myself!" I exclaim quietly, then pull the stuffed polar bear into a hug. I squeeze as hard as I can, and try to bite back the tiny tears trying to escape.

"Come on Madeline, stay strong." I mumble to myself. The sound of the front door slamming open, and shutting in a similar fashion comes from down the stairs. Mom's home, and I can hear her staggering up the stairs. She stomps past my room, and past Amelia's before slamming open, and shut her own bedroom door. This is how she comes home most of the time.

I know she never _wants _to come home drunk. But she has a low alcohol tolerance. I know she _wants _to be a good mom, she just can't handle all of the stress. I know she never _wanted _Amelia's dad to leave, but no one could've stopped him. I sigh again, a habit which all of us have gotten into. The buzzing of my phone draws my attention to my bedside table. I grab the cellular device, and look at the screen.

It's a new text from Feliciana.

_"Ciao Maddie! Me and Vina are going ice skating tonight and I wanted you guys to come. Can you and Amelia come?" _I smile. Even Feli's text messages are happy. I click the reply button, and type in a message.

_"I'll ask Amelia. Hopefully we can :)" _I click send, then spring up from my bed and creep out the door. I knock on Amelia's door, just across the hall from mine. I knock lightly so as not to disturb mom. Amelia opens the door, scrubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Feli and Lovina are going ice skating tonight and wanted to know if we could come too." I inform.

"Oh, yeah ok. Let's go." She gives me a forced smile.

"Ok, I'll tell her." I say, then walk back into my room. I grab my phone, and already there's another text from er.

_"Great! I hope so!" _I click reply again, then type in another message.

_"Amelia says it's ok. Where and when should we meet up?" _I click send, and wait a bit before the next text from her comes.

_"At Seven and at the ice rink. See you there!" _I look at the time, and put my phone back on the bedsode table. It's six twenty-three. I rush back out to the hallway, and tell Amelia.

"Ok, I'll be ready in a few." She says, then disappears behind her door. I return to my room also to find something better then my sweat pants, and coat. It'll be good to go the roller rink for once. It's been a long time since the four of us have been there. I also think it'll help Amelia forget about that text better.

* * *

**Ooh, fun! They're all going ice skating~! Actually, I have no idea where that came from. I guess I've been wanting to go ice skating in awhile.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	6. Bastards on Ice

**Thanks RoseColoredSky, and Duskzilla(Can I smash that vase on Mephile's head?) for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia...**

* * *

Chapter six

B*st*rds on Ice.

_Lovina POV_

Feli never told, _NEVER TOLD ME, _that we're going Ice skating. Oh no, she thought it would be a better idea to just drive me, a bad idea in it's self, to the rink. I don't even think she has a driver's license.

"Feli, why the hell are we here?" I growl.

"Ve~! I thought it would be fun to go Ice skating! Besides, we haven't been here in a really long time!" She whines.

"Well too d*mn bad. We're going home. Now." I say sternly.

"Ve, but Amelia and Maddie are already coming." She pouts. I roll my eyes and sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, but next time we go ice skating, you are going to frickin' tell me." I grumble, then swing the car door open. Slamming it shut, I pull the hood on my coat up.

"Let's just go." I mumble then start walking up to the rink. Another slamming of a car door alerts me that Feli is coming. She catches up quickly, litterally _flouncing. _Her coppery hair bounces and swaying with the frosty breeze. I glance at her. She wears a bright smile so big her eyes are squished shut.

"Feli, how can you smile so often?" I ask, quite curious.

"Ve~! It's easy! I just think about all the good things that are happening right now, and it's impossible to get this smile off my face!" She says, giggling happily.

"Oh, ok... I guess." I answer slowly, rolling my eyes at her cheerfulness. I still don't know how she can think of good things.

"Ve~ there's Amelia and Maddie!" She says, then flounces towards the entrance where Madeline and Amelia are waiting.

"Feli! Feli wait up!" I say, breaking into a quick trot to catch up to her. I stop beside her, gasping slightly.

"Hey Lovina, what's up?" Amelia greets, giving me her signature smile. I scowl involuntarily, making her snicker.

"Nothing good." I snap at her, scowl growing ever darker. I hear Madeline giggle softly, and turn to shoot a glare at her. He smiles, and sticks her tongue out at me.

"I can't wait to get on the ice." She remarks, holding up a pair of ice skates. The kind of ice skates designed for speed.

"Ve, those are super cute~!" Feli squeals at Madeline's skates. They are pretty cute what with the red and white laces criss-crossing together. She also put two maple leaf decals on the heels.

"Thanks." Madeline replies meekly.

"Alright, I wanna get in to see if I can beat Maddie in a race." Amelia says enthusiastically.

"Ve! Yeah, let's go!" Feli exclaims, then once again flounces inside. I sigh, but follow. The foot steps behind tell me that Madeline and Amelia are following also. We pay for entrance, and blahblahblah. Basically we go through all of the normal stuff you would do a an ice rink. Get tickets, get skates, put the skates on, and head onto the rink. I grumble just about the whole time, but for good reasns!

You'd grumble too if you were taking a surprise visit to the ice rink. Madeline gets onto the ice first, gliding gracefully over the glassy surface. Next is Feli, less graceful, but she still manages to keep her balance. Next is Amelia, who, while slightly teetering, makes it onto the ice in record time. I finally manage to tie the godd*mn laces on the stupid skates.

I also manage to get on the ice without dying... Or tripping. Of course, when I try to get to my supposed 'friends' I fall flat on my ass.

"Sh*t!" I practically yell, getting unwanted attention. Feli skates over to me easily, and helps me up. The whole time she's giggling like it's some hilarious.

"Will you shut the hell up?" I hiss at her warningly. She stops, though not after another round of giggles. Madeline and Amelia skate over, Madeline chuckling slightly, and Amelia laughing like, well, Amelia.

"Dude! That was frickin' funny!" Amelia exclaims, once again drawing very unwanted attention.

"Shut the f**k up!" I hiss again, angrier.

"Woah, watch the language." She says, a bit quieter this time.

"For good reasons." Madeline points out, causing Amelia to stick out her tongue childishly.

"Ve! Let's just skate!" Feli says happily, never losing that Feli-like smile.

"Fine." I grumble, then skate ahead. Amelia skates up to me, still laughing.

"Hehe, hey Lovina, wanna race?" She asks looking at me expectantly.

"Hell no." I reply.

"I'll race Amelia." Maddie says, skating to us also.

"Awesome! How 'bout you Feli?" Amelia calls over to my slightly fumbling sister.

"Ve~ _si! _I would like to race!" She says, then, much more graceful then before, skates over.

"Alright, let's all line up." Amelia says excitedly. They do just that, then at the count of three they'll go.

"Ve~ 'Vina, can you count for us? It would be _non è giusto!" _Feli whines. I just roll my eyes, but start counting.

"_Uno, due, tre, _go!" I count in Italian because I feel like it! They all bolt, tipping me over since I was right next to them.

"Chigi!" I yell, while falling, at the three overly enthusiastic teens. A light chuckle draws my attention to some random bystander.

"B*st*rd." I mumble, causing those chuckles to become hearty laughs.

"Shut it." I snap, then try to get up, but fail. Miserably. Still chuckling, that b*st*rd skates over.

"Antonio." He introduces, holding out his hand.

"Lovina." I say, my eyes desperately trying to avoid his. I take his hand, and he pulls me up.

"Aw Maddie! You're too good!" I hear Amelia whine. I roll my eyes and turn to the approacing teens.

"I'm sure it's just because of these speed skates Amelia." Madeline replies softly.

"Ve~! You're really good Maddie! Oh, hi 'Vina!" Feli calls, waving towards me from a few yards away. She skates smoothly over.

"Ve~ who's this?" She looks at me, smiling like the devil. Ok, so not the devil. But if she could smile evilly, this is exactly what it would look like.

"_Hola, _I'm Antonio Carriedo Fernandez, and you are?" The b*st*rd holds out his hand to Feli, presumably for a shake.

"Ciao, I'm Feliciana Veneziana Vargas, and you met my sister Lovina Romana Vargas!" Feli answers with her sweet smile, then takes his hand. They shake, I glare.

"_Si, _I have. But I haven't met your friends." The b*st*rd replies. I growl slightly, but he still seems to notice, since he chuckles lightly.

"Hey dude! I'm Amelia! And this is my sis', Maddie!" Amelia says like Amelia, pulling Madeline towards him. Amelia takes Anto- I mean, the b*st*rd's hand, and shakes it violently.

"I-I'm Antonio-o-o." He says, still handshaking with Amelia.

"Amelia, not so hard. You'll hurt him." Madeline warns, then smiles a tiny smile at the b*st*rd.

"Oops, sorry." Amelia says, retracting her hand, then using it to rub the back of her neck.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are here?" Madeline asks Anto- Ugh! I meant b*st*rd.

"Oh, my friend suggested we come here for some fun!" He says happily. I growl at tat happiness.

"Actually, here he comes." I look in the direction the b*st*rd is gesturing to. Some sort of albino skates towards us.

"Kesesese, 'Tonio already got a girl?" He says.

"Wh-what?! Gilbert, n-no." The b*st*rd stutters, red tainting his cheeks. I glare at the albino, a little heat on my cheeks. Oh, I hope that I'm not blushing. Aw d*mnit! I'm blushing.

"Stupid albino b*st*rd." I mumble, but Feli elbows me like she heard it. I look at her with one of those 'WTF?' looks.

"Ve~! Ciao, I'm Feliciana, and this is Lovina." Feli introduces us.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert, zhe awesome." He sounds German. I don't like him.

"Hey! I'm Amelia, and this is my si-"

"Madeline, but you can call me Maddie." Madeline cuts her sister off. Amelia looks pretty dumbstruck. I don't think she's ever been cut off by Madeline.

"Y-yeah." Amelia stumbles over her words, blinking a few times as if to see she's not dreaming.

"Hey, 'Tonio, I just saw zhe vorst zhing ever a moment ago." The albino b*st*rd turns to the other b*st*rd, and just ignores us!

"Hey, albino b*st*rd! What the hell?" I snap at him.

"Woah, calm down zhere, uh, Lovina vas it? Anyvays, I was just telling 'Tonio somezhing very important." He looks at me with a smirk, I glare icily, but turn around and skate away. Someone follows me. I turn, and see it's Madeline.

"Hey Lovina, would you like to race?" She asks me nicely.

"Fine." I say, and she smiles brightly. We line up, and after a few seconds, we dash forward. I swear I was winning, but then Madeline somehow manages to get in front of me. I growl, and try to bowl past her. She just slowls down a bit, and lets me go ahead. Then she speeds up again, and passes me. I growl again, but this time in frustration.

"Hehe, please don't hate me for this!" Madeline calls back. Bewildered, I watch her. Of course, she just happens to do a nice figure skating trick. It's one of those air twirly things, where she lands on one foot, and sort of glides backwards. While 'gliding' backwards, se waves at me, then turns back around and skates faster. I narrow my eyes into a glare so hot it could melt the ice beneath us.

"Show off b*tch!" I yell at her, then focus on catching up. We make it to the end. I swear I could've beaten her if I had more time! I swear!

"Good race!" Madeline says, breating lightly. I gasp for breath, but hold out my hand as a congratulations shake. I may be bad tempered but I am not a, what's the word... Un-sportman-like? I dunno.

"Wow birdie, zhat vas awesome! Almost as awesome as me!" Te albino b*st*rd says. I turn to look at the little group. Amelia, Anto- I mean, the b*st*rd, and Feli are clapping.

"Whatever. What time is it?" I grumble at Amelia, who looks at her Captain America watch.

"Eight twenty-nine. We should probably get going." She informs. I nod in agreement.

"C'mon Feli, Nonno might get mad." I beckon her, lying about Nonno getting mad. Nonno doesn't really get mad, but the two b*st*rds don't have to know that.

* * *

**I honestly wasn't planning on the Ice skating part, it just sort of flowed out. And we meet two members of the Bad Touch Trio! Huzzah! Phew, that was a lot of cussing. At least, a lot for me. I'm sure it wouldn't be a lot for say, one of my older sisters. It was actually kind of fun writing in Lovina's POV. I was going to put in a cute little moment with Antonio all like, aw Lovi looks like a tomato! But I didn't have any room :(**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	7. Pretty Eyes!

**Thank you Duskzilla, AnOnYmOuS, CaffeinatedKitty, Amanda(guest), and RoseColoredSky(guest). Huzzah! Five review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Period. Bloody hell. I'll stop now. Haha, just kidding. Ok seriously. Read the chapter now please!**

* * *

Chapter seven

Pretty eyes~!

_Amelia POV_

Jolting awake, I try, and unsuccessfully, to fly out of bed. I land on my face on the process.

"Amelia, it's time to wake u- Amelia?" I hear Maddie say from the doorway.

"Dewn her'." I raise my hand to show where I am, my voice muffled by the bright red, white, and blue throw rug.

"Amelia, fall out of bed... Again?" Maddie asks in a scolding, but amused way.

"It's not funny." I whine, lifting myself from the rug. Maddie snickers, then turns to leave my room.

"There're pancakes downstairs for when you're ready. I'm leaving in ten minutes." She calls while leaving. I jolt up again, almost falling over(again).

"TEN FRICKIN' MINUTES?! MADDIE WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME SOONER?!" I scream, scrambling off the floor and dashing to my closet. I pull out the school's uniform shirt a white dress shirt. I throw the rest of the school uniform; A red plaid skirt, a vest(of any kind; sweater vest, jean vest, etc.), white knee-socks that have three black stripes near the top(Though the socks are not mandatory), and a matching plaid red tie. The tiny kind for girls.

Then I grab my favorite pair of shiny black combat boots(I had more then one pair), and my bra and undies, then strip myself of all pajamas, which consist mostly of a Captain America shirt, and short black shorts. I then proceed to grab my back pack, while putting socks on. I slide over to my closet and grab my 'I heart NY' sweater. Grabbing my shoes, I dash out my bedroom door.

Throwing the combat boots down the stairs, I skip every other step on the way down. I kick my shoes into the kitchen, and toss my back pack over to the door. Running into the kitchen, and plopping myself down in a stool. I had grabbed my shoes from off the floor, and am now pulling them on. Maddie gently puts a plate of pancakes, smothered in (you guessed it) _chocolate _syrup.

I quickly pull my growing hair up with a ponytail holder, not bothering to brush it, then stuff the pancakes into my mouth.

"I think it's a new record." Maddie remarks, as she leisurely walks into the front room. She's wearing the uniform red plaid skirt, with black leggings, and red converse, that are badly in need of replacement. As for her shirt, I assume she's wearing the uniform shirt too, but I can't see anything under her favorite Maple Leaf sweater. But her hair's up in her signature twin pig-tails.

"Ready?" She asks me before completely exiting the kitchen. I nod with vigor, and hop off the stool. I dump my plate into the sink, wiping off the last remains of stickiness from my face with a wet paper towel. I bound into the room happily, and grab my black hoody, shouldering my backpack also. Maddie grabs her messenger bag similarly, then we leave. I lock the door on the way out, and pocket the keys.

We start walking to the school. Apparently the new foreign people are coming today. I don't now why they didn't show up last week when the school year actually started, but whatever. We make it to the front gate quickly. Hetalia Academy, also known as Hetalia High, is a very prestigious high school. What with the uniforms, and the need of some sort of _extraordinary _talent.

Basically, Hetalia High is a school for special teens. For instance, the reason I got in is because of my amazing knack for pretty muc any sport. Even water sports! Oh, and not to mention that Maddie is my sister. Maddie's really amazing. She's one of the smartest people in the school. She almost always gets top score in her class. She's only a class below me, meaning she's younger.

Only by a year though. Maddie also has a love for good literature, and she plays piano amazingly... Not as amazing as that Roderich guy, but he's the school's music addict, he pretty much treats it like drugs. The whole campus is completely surrounded by an eight foot tall brick wall. A large, wrought iron bar gate is the only entrance to the campus. The building itself, is huge. There's two wings, East, and West. And also the center hall.

So in the East wing are all the classrooms, and lockers. The West wing has the dorms(but we don't stay in them since we live close by. Same with Lovina and Feli), and the, what I like to call: Clubbies. The clubbies are things like the school Newspaper, or the(blegh) Chess club. Both of those are the most unpopular clubbies though. Don't know why I thought of them...

Anyways, the Center hall has the cafeteria, which no one really eats in, they just go there to get food. The Center hall also has the library, and my favorite place; the gym. The gym is pretty awesome, it has a swimming pool, an indoor soccer feild, and a basketball court. All in all, best. Place. Ever. There aren't any lockers though, since only me, Maddie, Lovina, Feli, and Feli's friend Elizaveta live outside the school.

Me and Maddie enter the campus by showing the stupid security gaurd our weird pass things. They allow us to enter the school in the morning, and leave in the afternoon. So we enter, and I run ahead to the school. Flinging the doors open so they slam against the walls, I enter with a swagger. Not the kind of swagger that everyone thinks they have(when they don't), but the walking style. Pirates swagger.

When the doors hit the walls, litterally, with a bang, everyone turns to look at me. I smile brightly, and laugh. Everyone resumes their previous buisness. I'm pretty popular, so everyone knows me. Except some of the seniors. But I'm even popular with them, so most know me. I walk proudly past a couple of continuously gawking teens. The freshmen presumable.

Still strutting, I make my way to the East wing. All the weird, admiration filled, and judgmental glances tell me one thing. This semester is gonna be one wonderful semester.

* * *

_Feliciana's POV_

Me and 'Vina are walking down the East wing main hall where all the lockers are. Though, she's grumbling as usual. Something about how the new people are very idiotic for coming a week late. Those aren't her exact words, but the other ones are rather vulgar.

"Who the hell is that?" She says, pointing at my locker.

"Ve~ I dunno. Let's find out!" I say happily, just like usual, then grab her wrist. She doesn't struggle thankfully. She's super strong when she wants to be! I drag her over to the guy by my locker. He's really tall, and has slicked back, blonde hair.

"Ve~ Ciao!" I say to the guy. He turns around, startled. His shocked expression quickly vanishes, and he has a seemingly involuntary stoic expression.

"Um, hello." He replies. I give him my smile again, squinching up my eyes. His expression doesn't change.

"I'm Feliciana Vargas, but everyone calls me Feli, ve~!" I inform, then gesture to 'Vina.

"Ve~ and this is my sister, Lovina~!" I introduce, smile growing.

"Hallo, my name is Ludvig Beilshmidt." He says in a rather obvious German accent. It reminds me of Gilbert!

"Stupid potato b*st*rd." I hear 'Vina mumble, but I ignore it.

"Ve, by the way. That's my locker!" I say, still happy, and point at the locker he's in front of.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I zhought it vas mine." After saying this, he glances at a slip of paper.

"Oh, zhis one is mine." He says, pointing at the one next to it. He goes to it, and puts a combination in. The locker swings open easily.

"Hey, potato b*st*rd, are you related to the albino b*st*rd?" 'Vina suddenly intrudes.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt? Ja, he's _mein bruder._" Even though Ludwig said that in German, it's still pretty obvious what he meant.

"Thought so. You've both got that potato b*st*rd-ness." She explains grumpily.

"Ve, 'Vina, that's not very nice." I pout.

"I don't give a d*mn." She replies with sarcastic smile. I sigh, but turn back to Ludwig.

"Ve, sorry about 'Vina. She's always like. But she's really nice! At least, she is to me!" I give him a reassuring smile, and then skip over to my locker. I already memorized the combination, so it's real easy to open my locker now! It swings open with a small squeak, and I quickly pull out the books I need.

"So, Ludwig, what's your schedule?" I ask, turning to face him. He has really pretty eyes! They're a really bright, easily described as icy blue, but not icy as in cold! They don't seem to hold much emotion actually. 'Vina's always saying how creepy it is when I read people like that! But I don't ever know what she means!

"Oh, my first class is Art." He informsme. I smile even brighter then before.

"Ve~! I have Art too. Then I have Math." I say, pouting.

"Oh, I have Advanced Math." He says. I return to my usual smile, and grab his wrist. He looks startled, but I smile at him reassuringly, then lead him off to the Art class. I'm super happy that I have Art for first period. Either it's some sort of coincidence that I got my favorite class first, or fate. But I personally think that they just write all the class on peices of paper, then use a hat to shake them all up, and choose like that!

We reach the class quickly, since as soon as I saw my schedule, I found the quickest way to it!

"Ve~, here we are. My favorite class of all time!" I announce, then lead Ludwig to the empty place next to mine. There are no desks in Art, but there is long tables that every sit at! Sometimes there aren't even tables, when we do a painting project then there's just easels with stools. Ludwig sits down, and then the teacher comes in, telling us about the latest project. This semester is definitely going to be super fun!

* * *

**I was planning on making this longer. But then I decided to split it up into two chapters. So next chapter will have Lovina and Madeline's POVs.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	8. School Can Suck It

**Hoo-ray, another chapter! RoseColoredSky, and Duskzilla, thanks to you!**

**Disclaimer: NAA does not own Hetalia. NAA likes talking in the third person. NAA will stop now.**

* * *

Chapter eight:

School Can Suck It.

_Madeline's POV_

I hum quietly while walking down the hall. It's finally lunch, and I'm starving! As starving as I can get. Amelia's always on my back because I don't eat a lot. She teases me about being anorexic, but I'm not! I just don't have a huge appetite like her! I try to push through the inescapable crowd of teens, all rushing to get their food, and find a place more optimal.

Of course, no one notices me, and I'm ignored.

"Um, excuse me. Oh, sorry." I whisper to people I bump into. They don't seem to notice, but I still do it. I somehow manage to get to the caffeteria without getting permanently. Taking a deep breath, I head over to the little snack bar they have, pushing my cherry red-framed glasses higher up on the bridge of my nose.

No one really eats here in the caffeteria, as everyone prefers a place more comfortable then at the rather grimy table. I grab the food that is quickly handed to me, and try to make a swift exit. I end up bumping into someone instead.

"Sorry." I mumble, then try to dodge around them.

"It's Ok Birdie." A thickly accented voice replies. I freeze. He had seen me. He hadn't... Ignored me...

"Wait, you heard me?" I say, turning around.

"And why did you call me Birdie?" I ask the familiar Albino.

"Vell you look so_ anmutig_. Reminds me of my awesome pet, Gilbird." He answers. My mouth hangs open a bit, but I close it quickly.

"Oh." That's all I can say. I feel all choked up. I don't know why. He smirks, and my heart flutters. It feels like butterflies are trapped down there. I never felt like that before. It's so confusing. I look down, cheeks burning.

"Hey Birdie, vhy don't you sit vizh us?" Gilbert offers, holding out his hand.

"I-I..." I trail off, suddenly at a loss for words. It's so weird. He didn't ignore me.

"C'mon, it'll be awesome." I nod dumbly, and grab his fingers. He smiles, though it looks more like a smirk then a smile. I smile back a little. He leads me back through the halls, and outside. The weather isn't any better then yesterday, cloudy, and plain dreary. I'm surprised it hasn't rained, or even snowed yet. He starts heading towards a bench where his friend Antonio, and also my cousin Francine are sitting.

"_Bonjour, _Madeline. _Comment êtes-vous?_" Francine asks politely in French, knowing that I speak French fluently.

"_Bon, je vous remercie._" I reply.

"Hey 'Tonio, do you have any idea vhat they're saying?" I hear Gilbert ask next to me. I laugh along with Francine.

"We were just speaking zhe language of _l'amour_." Francine explains.

"Ve~! Ciao Maddie~!" A cheerful voice says behind me. I turn around, and give Feli a big smile. She's got a tall blonde guy b his wrist.

"Ve~ Maddie, this is Luddy~!" Feli informs with much enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you, uh, Luddy." I say as loudly as I can, cocking my head in confusion over his name. I mean, Luddy?

"Actually, it's Ludvig." He corrects. I smile apologetically.

"Hey Lud, did my _Kleiner Bruder _get a girl already?" Ludwig's cheeks aqcuire a rather bright pink coloration at this. I giggle slightly at Feli, who cocks her head and pouts her lips in confusion.

"Ve, why would you say that Gilbert?"

"HEY! POTATO B*ST*RD! CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO PER LA MIA SORELLINA?!" Lovina yells, quite clearly from the entrance to the school. She storms over here. She stomps right up to Ludwig, and get very close to his face.

"Trying to molest her?" She growls, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Er, _nein._" He replies, and she backs up a bit, but still keeping her eyes narrow.

"Potato b*st*rd." She grumbles, then plants herself down on the bench. I look around. Now that three of our little girl group are, I'm wondering where Amelia is. I shrug it off, then sit down next to Lovina. Feli plops herself down in the grass, then motions for Ludwig to do the same. He does it, but much more awkwardly. Gilbert comes and sits next to me.

I pull grab the apple in the paper bags they use at the little snack station, and gaze at it. It's not as bad as last Friday's, but it's still not looking very good. I tentatively take a small bite while the others chat about different things.

"Hey Maddie, is something wrong with Amelia? She wasn't nearly as annoying as usual during our Math class." Lovina suddenly speaks up. I look at her, surprised at her question.

"She's just... Going through something tough." I choose my words carefully, and Lovina knows not to question further. Feli on the other hand...

"Ve, like what?"

"I'm not sure if she would be Ok with me telling." I explain quietly, looking down at my battered shoes.

"Oh, that's ok." Feli says downcastedly. I'm a bit surprised that there was no 'Ve~' in that sentence, but I internally brush it off.

"So Birdie, last night, where did you learn to skate like that?" Gilbert asks, fortunately for me; interupting me just before I took another bite of the apple. I don't know how this school can make even apples taste so bad.

"Well, I've been skating ever since I was little. I started learning when I was still living in Canada." I explain in my usual soft voice.

"You're Canadian, huh?" I nod instead of speak, afraid that it'll come out quieter then before.

"Maddie!" I sigh when I hear the whine.

"Yes Amelia?" I say, exasperated.

"I'm hungry!" She whines, stopping in front of me.

"Then get some food." I advise.

"But Artie is in the caffeteria." She gets unnaturally quiet after saying this.

"Ve, Amelia. What's wrong with Arthur?" Feli asks, her wide eyes making her appear even more innocent then normal.

"Nothing." She says quickly.

"Ok, fine. I'll go get you some food." I say, smile reasuringly, then get up.

"Thanks Maddie." She says, still quiet though.

* * *

_Lovina's POV_

Stupid tomato b*st*rd, trying to flirt with me. I hate him.

"Stop it, tomato b*st*rd." I grumble, then scoot away a bit.

"Stop what Lovi?" He asks, furrowing his brow. That b*st*rd.

"Stop... That." I gesture to him, then scoot over again since he scooted closer to me. Of course, I just happened to scoot right over the d*mn edge! I fall on my a** with an 'oof'.

"Lovi, are you ok?" I glare at the stupid Spaniard.

"Chigi!" I yell, then scramble up, and dash away. I keep on running until I reach the wall. The wall that students aren't aloud to pass during school hours. Huffing, I climb up to the top, and just lie down. It's nice up here, all alone. It lets me think to myself.

"Stupid Antonio, making me feel so confused. How can he be so happy all the time? I'm never happy, and he always is. And why does he insist on being my friend so badly? I can't be that likable." I mumble to myself, and stare up at the gray sky. Clouds are rolling up there, very similarly to hills. Granted, very gray, and rather stormy hills. The sun is barely visible, but the part that is, is just a white blur.

Sighing, I sit up. It's so strange! So confusing! I can't wrap my mind around happiness. How can people... Feel it? Last time I felt happiness was back in Italy. Then we just HAD to move here to the stupid United States of A**es. I hate it here. I really do. If we hadn't moved here then Mama wouldn't have died! Tears start to sting my eyes, but it's nothing compared to the stinging in my chest.

"Hey, Lovi!" I practically jump out of my skin in startlement. I lose my balance, and start to fall. I instinctivly grab the edge of the wall though before I fall further. Letting go, I fall and land with a 'thump'.

"_Dios mio! _Lovi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Stupid tomato b*st*rd.

"Just shut the hell up." I yell, the tears starting to fall. I bite my lip to prevent them, but it doesn't help. Not even when a small spot of red liguid appears where my teeth were digging in.

"Lovi, is something wrong?" Antoni- I mean, the d*mn tomato b*st*rd asks. He's obviously faking obliviousness, I've seen people act oblivious way better then him! Hell, I even remember when Nonno's little mafia gang came over with threats worse then, well, worse then... Just worse then something terrible!

"No, nothing is d*mn wrong!" I yell at him, then try to run away again. He catches my wrist though, and I come to a very abrupt halt. I sink slowly to my knees, the tears are coming faster now. So fast. I can barely see anything other then blurriness. I fall to my side, and crawl into a fetal position.

"Just, g-go away." I choke out when Antonio kneels beside me. He doesn't respond. Something starts stroking my hair.

"Stupid tomato b*st*rd." I grumble, but don't stop him. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be crying! I need to stay strong! I promised Mama! I promised.

"Hey Lovi?" He asks when my tears have slowed somewhat.

"What, tomato b*st*rd?" I snap, though not as anger-filled as before.

"Why do you call me tomato b*st*rd?" I flush when I hear that question.

"No reason." I hiccup.

"Aw Lovi~! You look like a tomato~!" I jolt up.

"But _you're _the _pomodoro bastardo_." I say, poking his chest.

"But you're _mi tomate._" He replies with a very cheery smile. I scrub my eyes of any tears, and get up.

"I don't give a d*mn about no tomatoes. Shut the hell up." I grumble while walking away. Even though tomatoes are my favorite food of all time. It doesn't mean a thing. It's not like I like him or anything.

* * *

**I don't know about the Lovi crying part. But I figured, ya know, she's crying because her mother and all. Ok, so please tell me if I rushed the Spamano! Please, please, please. Hopefully there will be some PruCan soon~! I'm not sure how I'm gonna write the GerIta though...**

**Translations:**

**_anmutig-_Graceful**

_****__Comment êtes-vous_?**-How are you?**

_**Bon, je vous remercie**_**-Good, thank you**

_**CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO PER LA MIA SORELLINA?!-**_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER?**

_**Dios mio-**_**Oh my god**

_**Pomodoro bastardo-**_**Tomato b*st*rd**

_**Mi tomate-**_**My tomato**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	9. I Don't Speak German

**Yay, lotso follows! Thanks Duskzilla(Sorry, I forgot the translations, but they're in it now.), RoseColoredSky, Sage, and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing~! And thanks for all the follows!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia I own not.**

* * *

Chapter nine:

I don't speak German!

_Madeline's POV_

Small thumping noises come from my footsteps as I walk down the hall. School finally left out. Nothing interesting -Other then Gilbert, Antonio, and Ludwig being new students- happened to today. I almost threw up at lunch, got another blister during PE, and somehow managed to make pretty good friends with Gilbert. It still confuses me about how he noticed me do easily, and that's exactly why I'm walking down the hall so briskly.

I'm going to confront him about it. Tell him about how I'm not the most popular person, or rather, not the most acknowledged person in the world. I don't know how I'm actually going to say it, but I'll figure it out. My first priority would be to find him first. I narrowly dodge around teens still trying to reach their dorms, or go do something for their club-things. Me, Amelia, Feli, and Lovina aren't required to do any extra after-classes things, since we don't live in the school.

I mumble sorries, not bothering to check if they heard me or not. My gaze is downcast the whole time, so I don't notice a certain albino directly in front of me.

"Oof," next thing I know is my butt is planted to the ground.

"Oh Birdie, sorry 'bout that. Kesesesese." Gilbert apoligizes, then adds a snake-like laugh. It's sort of creepy, but attracti- Wait! No! No, no, no, no! I didn't think that!

"It's Ok Gil, actually, I was looking for you." I say, then try pushing myself up. Gilbert holds out his hand. I blink a couple times before realizing that he's offering a hand to me. I take it quickly to avoid further embarassment.

"Vhy did you vant me?" He asks, smirking.

"I just wanted to ask you something..." I trail off.

"But it's stupid, it doesn't really matter." I start to turn around, but a strong hand grabs ahold of mine.

"No Birdie, I vant to know. If it's bozhering you, zhen it's gotta be important, right?" I looked back, and gazed directly into his eyes. The hypnotizing red eyes that remind me so much of a snake.

"Ok, well. If you really want to know. It's just, no one seems to notice me, or care about what I do. But you do, and it just, sorta confuses me." I explain timidly, having to swallow large amounts of nervousness.

"Oh, well zhat's easy Birdie." He says, smiling, not smirking, but almost smirking.

"Really?" I say, brightening and leaning towards.

"Yeah, I can't see how zhe people around here don't notice such a _Schöne und, wunderbare _girl like you." Maple! He's speaking in German again!

"I'm sorry Gil, but I don't speak German. _Comprendre?_" I say, speaking in French in that last part.

"Oh, _bonjour _Maddie! And _bonjour _to you too Gilbert." I sigh when I hear Francine's voice.

"Oh, hallo Francine." Gilbert greets, seemingly uncaring. Me, not so much. I'm a bit irritated at Francine.

"Antonio is coming soon also, so we can spread _l'amour~!_" I rolled my eyes at the typical French girl.

"I better get going. Amelia might need help with something..." I excuse myself, and walk quickly away. Choking on my regret. Yes I regret telling him what I did. Because the story is so much bigger then how I said, and if he starts asking about it then I'm afraid I'll crack. I'll spill it all. I wipe at my watering eyes. They're watering because of the memories. I don't want to remember. If I do, then the pain will come back.

I don't want that pain. I'm perfectly Ok. I'm not happy, but at least I'm suffering. I continue to didge around people, and I try not to hold my head too high. I ide my face with a curtain of golden locks. I don't want to be seen anymore. I feel kind of bipolar sometimes. Because one moment I want the world to know who I am, and the next I just want to hide and never let the world see me.

It's kind of confusing actually. Do most fifteen year-old girls feel like this? I hope not, that would make me feel so much more selfish then I already do now. I take a large gasp of air through my nose when I get outside. I always prefered breathing with my nose. It's so much more satisfying then through my mouth. The cold air feels thin while passing through my nasal cavern. I'm used to it though.

The sky is still a gloomy gray, with a small spot of white where the sun is supposed to be. I walk, less quickly then before, to the wrought iron gate. I'm assuming that Amelia already went home, and even if she didn't I know she can take care of herself. Hell, I've seen her take down a guy at least twice her side. I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself.

I show the gaurd my school Id. Amelia treats it like some sort of key, or pass, but it's actually an Id. Once I gain exit, I hurry out. Once a fair distance away, I slow my pace. I don't feel like going home to a probably drunken mother. I wish I could just run away. I veer away from my usual path, and head onto a different one. Mom won't notice I'm gone. She never notices me when I'm there.

* * *

_Feliciana's POV_

I skip down the hall to the music room. The music room is where Roderich always is, and Roderich's Elizabeta's boyfriend. I want to talk to Elizabeta! We haven't talked in awhile, and I really wanna catch up with her. I knock on the door decorated with musical notes, and the two different clefs. I know some stuff about music, but I prefer to stick with my painting, and drawing side.

"Yes?" Says a guy with dark brown hair, almost the color of dark chocolate, and equally dark eyes.

"Ve~! Ciao Roderich! I came to see Elizabeta." I inform, rocking on my toes patiently.

"Oh, vell she's in here. Come on." He leads me into the bright room. The walls are almost completely made of glass paned windows. There's a grand Piano in the corner, and a large Harp next it. A couple of other instruments fill the rest of the room. Those other intruments include: A full drum set; bass drum, cymbals, snare drum, the whole step. There's also I Violin, a Cello, AND a Viola.

A few of the other intruments are A few different kind of drums, ya know, like bongos, but not bongos. Oh, and also an Acoustic Guitar, and a Bass Guitar. And we can't forget the Keyboard. No, not computer, the synthesizer. I smile at Elizabeta who's sitting at the Piano bench, probably because Roderich was there before.

"Ve~ Ciao Liz! It's been awhile hasn't it!" I say happily, bouncing over to her. She looks less then thrilled. I ignore that though, or at least, I pretend to.

"Oh, hi Feli." I smile, and she does too. Well, not really. She actually fakes it though.

"So Liz, how have you been?" I begin, though rather awkwardly.

"Um, well, Feli, I was actually a bit busy. So if you don't mind, then we can hang out later. I'll call you, 'kay?" She asks.

"Oh, um, Ok. I guess." I say, then turn around. I sigh deeply after exiting. I start to walk towards the school doors where 'Vina is probably waiting. I sigh again. I miss Liz, but she did say that we could hang out later. I just hope she didn't lie. And I hope she meant later in the day, not later in the month. I pass a few teens on their way to the dorms, but not very many.

After school hours the school halls become a ghost town. I make it to the Center hall quickly, but before leaving, I pass the Library. I meander in. I've been meaning to do a bit of research about some of my favorite Artists. I take my time while walking to that specific aisle. But as I'm passing one of the many bookselves, I see someone. A tall, bulky guy, with slicked back blonde hair.

A smile instantly appears on my face, and I flounce over to Ludwig.

"Ve~! Ciao Ludwig." I say happily, making him jump.

"Oh, Hallo Feliciana." He says, a bit awkwardly.

"Ve, call me Feli. Everyone does~!" I say in sing-songy voice, thus the little squiggly(~).

"Oh, uh, Ok, Feli." He says. Adorably I might add.

"So, whatcha doin' here Luddy?" I ask, bouncing on my toes again.

"I vas just looking for somezhing I could use for research material." He explains. I nod in understanding.

"Ve, that seems kind of boring." I comment, furrowing my brow, and cocking my head slightly.

"Vell, I guess some people vould zhink so." He averts his icy blue eyes. A flicker of emotion flashing for a split second within those enchanting orbs. Wait, enchanting?

"Oh, I should get going. Um, _Guten Tag _Feli." He says, then walks away. I smile. I like Ludwig! He's nice!

* * *

**I'm not really liking Feliciana's part in this chapter. But I have a great idea for next chapter that will lead in UKUS~! Super excited about that!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	10. It's Missing!

**Merry Christmas~(Eve)! Thanks Duskzilla, and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing~! This chapter isn't UKUS-y yet, but it will blossom into it later!**

**Disclaimer: _Non possiedo Hetalia._**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

It's missing!

_Third POV_

Arthur trudged along the gravel path in the local park, hands in his large coat's pockets. He slowly made his way to a bench where he would wait. He was waiting for Francine Bonnefoy, his newly acquired girlfriend. He sat down, and started twiddling with his fingers. Any moment now, she'll come soon. He leaned back, putting his hands on the bench seat. His fingers brushed against something.

He looked down at the object. It was a very well made made leather bound notebook, with intricate patterns engraved in the soft leather. A mechanical pencil had been shoved in to mark a specific place. He flipped it open, even though something inside him screamed no. To his surprise, the book held page-after-page of hand written poetry.

He flipped to the front, hoping to find a name. The initials A. J-W. were neatly written on the inside of the cover. He pondered whether he knew this person, and decided to old onto it, just in case.

"Arthur! Bonjour!" Francine said suddenly, snapping Arthur out of his reverie. Snapping his head up to his girlfriend making her way over to him. He got up, pocketing the book in one of his overly large coat pockets.

"Hello Francine. Took you long enough."

* * *

_Amelia's POV_

"Where is it?! Where is it?! Where the hell is it?!" I yelled while tossing item, after item from my closet.

"Where is what?" Maddie asked from behind, standing in the doorway.

"It's missing! Maddie it's missing!" I yelled, dashing over to her, grabbing her shoulders, and shaking her violently.

"Wh-what i-i-is it?" She asks me, still shaking her.

"My poetry book!" I yell, then dash back to the closet frantically.

"Where did you last put it?" She asks me calmly.

"I-I was writing in it at the park when... That's it! I must've left it at the park!" I say triumphantly, and grab my jacket.

"Amelia, those clouds are ready to burst. I suggest not going or you're sure to get soaked." She warned. I ignored her, and ran out the door anyways. That poetry book means everything to me. Sure I'm mostly athletic, but I also like to write. I know that Maddie is way better at writing actual stories, so I decided to try poetry.

I don't really get to very often, because of training, school work, and trying to avoid mom. I usually write in it when I'm feeling sad, and such. I dn't know ow good I am since no one but Maddie has ever, and will never see it. And even Maddie has only read several, and that was awhile ago. I run as fast as I can, and the world around me becomes a blur.

I need that book. If I lost it, or if it got rained on then I would have nothing to truly portray my feelings about life in. I have a sort of weird style though. While most poets write in confusing ways, mine are easy to read. They're easy to understand. A stray tear trickles down my cheeks, but is quickly left behind. I finally reach the park, and run in, heading straight for the bench I had sat at before.

Biting my lip the whole time, almost drawing blood at one point. It isn't there. Out of breath, I sink to my knees, then lower.

"It... Isn't... There?" I choke out, then let out a laugh. It wasn't a mirth filled laugh, it was an agonized laugh. More tears came to my eyes. It's been so long since I've cried. So long that I felt like I was about to burst, just like the clouds above my. I curl up into safe, warm ball of protection. Sobs start to come, finishing the set of tears.

I sit up, and scrub the tears away. How could I let this happen?! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have even started writing poetry! What's the point? Those poems sucked anyways! More tears come, but I don't care. I scowl. How could I be so weak as to let myself cry?! I pound my fist at the ground. I barely wince when the gravel digs into my knuckles.

I punch the ground again, and again, and again, and again. Switching between my left, and right fist. That's when it starts to rain. Of course, God hates me right now and decides to make it pour. I'm soaks in a matter of seconds. I start to choke on my sobs, and finally let them loose. The gravel is now stained with an odd pattern of blood.

The raindrops feel like sleet when they hit my cut, and scraped knuckles. It hurts, so bad. Not just my knuckles. Everything hurts. It's Mom's fault! And Dad's! And Arthur's too! But not Maddie's. Maddie is way too good for that. Hell, she's perfect! I scream in anguish. It isn't fair! It isn't fair! it isn't fair! IT ISN'T FAIR!

"What did I do to deserve this?" I whisper to myself, and then let it all go. The tears flow faster then the pouring rain. I always thought that rain at sad moments in movies and books were terribly cliche. But now I realize why they were put in. The rain adds to everything. If it was sunny, or partly cloudy then I wouldn't be feeling THIS terrible.

I don't know how much time passes, and I don't really care. Maybe I should just die here. I wonder if anyone would miss me. Maddie might, and maybe Feli, and Lovina. But other then that? No one. I doubt even Arthur would care. I feel like a blight on this town. On the world. The tears don't stop, they keep on coming. I can barely tell them from the rain.

But when the tears manage to get into my mouth while I sob so uncontrollably, then it's easy to tell the difference. Not to mention the practically burning sensation they bring, which is such a contrast to the cold, almost icy feeling from the rain. I uncurl from my ball, still crying, and still bleeding. I lie on my back, and gaze at the sky.

It's still gloomy as ever. I watch as the rain slowly turns into snow. Now icy, and white snowflakes drift down lazily to land on me. Snow hurts on my cuts even worse then the rain. The cold of snow hitting my warm, and rather bloody knuckles makes them burn. The tears are still coming. I don't think they'll ever stop.

* * *

_Lovina's POV_

Stupid d*mn tomato b*st*rd. He just has to be at the same place as me, and at the same time. I hate him!

"Lovi? Is that you?" He calls from a nearby booth. I'm at a nice little Italian restaurant. Why did he have to come here too?! Why didn't he go somewhere else?! I use the menu I'm reading to ide my face.

"Lovi?" He says from beyond my menu.

"No." I hiss, trying to disguise my voice. D*mn my accent!

"Lovi, I know it's you." He says seriously. I peek out from behind my menu to glare at him.

"What do you want Tomato b*st*rd?" I growl.

"Oh Lovi~! I'm happy to see you! Do mind if I sit with you?" He asks cheerfully.

"No." I grumble, but he's already sitting down.

"Why're you here tomato b*st*rd?" I ask with a scowl, looking up from my menu.

"Because it reminds me of you Lovi~!" I feel heat rise to me cheeks, and I feel like a deer in the headlights.

"U-uh, Ch-chigi!" I stammer, then hide behind my menu again.

"Oh Lovi, you look like a cute little tomato~!" I glare daggers at him, temporarily forgetting my previous embarassment. He just laughs that stupid Spanish laugh of his! I hate that b*st*rd!

"I-I do not!" I humph, and remember my blush. It's probably twice as bright.

"So Lovi, what are you getting?" He asks as if nothing happened. D*mn him!

"Why should I tell you, tomato b*st*rd?" I snap, and glare at him again.

"Just curious Lovi." He responds. I scowl darkly.

"Stop calling me that." I grumble, darker then my scowl.

"Stop calling you what?" He inquires, frowing slightly, and cocking his head. He looks so much like Feli! D*mn him and his adorableness... Wait, no! I didn't call him adorable! I take it back, d*mnit!

"Stop calling me 'Lovi'!" I say, as patiently as I can.

"But why?" He cries.

"Because I don't like it." I explain with mock sweetness.

"Then what about Roma?" He suggests.

"Were did you hear that?" I practically yell, leaning forward threateningly.

"Well back at the Ice rink yesterday, Feli said that your full name is Lovina Romana Vargas. And Roma is a shortened version of Romana." He explains, wide eyed. Good, he should be afraid.

"Well don't call me that. Ever. _Capire?_" I say, again with mock sweetness. I even add a smile.

"Ok Lovi." He agrees, returning the smile. I scowl. He called me Lovi, d*mnit!

"Ugh, whatever." I sigh in exasperation, and face table. Not face desk, or face palm; Face table.

* * *

**Aw, Spamano~! Even though it's only light fluff. Yeah, I just went crazy with Amelia and the angst.**

**Translations:**

_**Capire?-**_**Understand?**

**Merry Christmas~!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	11. Bloody Knuckles, and Sweaty Palms

**I'm back, after procrastinating for a few days. I finally got TloZ: Skyward Sword for WII, and it's super fun~! Thanks Duskzilla(Virtual Hetalia plushies! EEEEH*insert crazy(crazier then Hungary over Yaoi)fangirl moment here*), and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing~!**

**Wait... GIGA BOWSER'S BACK?!**

**Oh yeah, I also forgot to put in the last chapter that there was a time skip. The time skip was around a week, or two. That'll make things make a bit mre sense...**

**Disclaimer: I swear on Giga Bowser's life that I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Bloody knuckles, and sweaty palms.

_Madeline's POV_

The gentle closing of the front door tells me that Amelia's back. I get up from my bed, and silently pad my way downstairs. When I see her, I gasp. She's hanging her head in despair, something I've never seen her do, her hair looks strangled, and wilting in dampness. Spots of red drip lazily from her clenched fists. She tries to walk passed me, but I grab her shoulder.

"Amelia," I say, as strong as I can.

"What happened?" I say a bit slowly, almost as if she won't understand what I'm asking.

"I didn't find it." She says stonily, lifting her eyes momentarily to bore a hole into mine. Her normally bright blue eyes are filled with unimaginable pain. It fills me with dread. How much did that little notebook mean to her? She tugs away from my grip, but before she can ghost her way upstairs I grab her wrist. She flashes me a glare, but it softens when she sees my eyes.

"Amelia, tell me what happened." I try again. She sighs, and tears come to her eyes. I pull her into a hug as she heaves with silent sobs. I pat her back, then start to rub circles into it.

"It's Ok. It's Ok." I whisper into her ear. She shakes her head though.

"No, it's not ok." She whispers back.

"It's never been Ok, and it never will be."

"Don't say that." I shush, still rubbing her back, but leading her to the kitchen.

"It'll be Ok sometime. Even if it means having to live like this till we move away. Then we can live somewhere far away, and start a new and better life." I encourage. She sniffles, and sits on the counter.

"But, what if we can't? What if we end up living here, in the basement, with only the rats, and gaming console to keep us company." She says, her eyes wide with fear. I laugh without mirth.

"I highly doubt that!" I exclaim, not loud enough to wake mama up though.

"It could happen!" She cries, almost burying her head in her hands, but thinking better as they are still covered in blood.

"No, it couldn't. With your talents then it would be practically impossible to not be successful." I reassure, grabbing a towel and wetting it in the sink.

"You sure?" She looks at me with pleading eyes. I smile reassuringly, and grab one of her hands gently.

"Definitely." I assure, and start dabbing at the dried blood. She winces, but doesn't move. We stay in silence, ringing silence, while I clean her knuckles. When I finish cleaning the blood from her cuts, and scrapes I wrap them up in a white bandage. The white is almost instantly stained red, and sticky.

"Hey Maddie?" I hear Amy say in a small, and sad tone. It scares me when she's like this. She's usually so strong. And sure, when she's angry she's scary too, but it's terrifying to see her reduced to such a low level.

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you think that... Do you think that Arthur is... Happy?" She looks down at the tiled floor.

"... I don't really know..." I admit.

"I hope so. It would really suck if I spent all that energy on being angry at him if he wasn't happy." She says, smiling lightly.

"Yeah, it really would." I say, smiling at her. After that I lead her upstairs, and put her in her bed. She falls asleep right when the covers are pulled up over half her face. I smiel genuinly when I see her so content. I gently brush a strand of hair from covering her face. I quietly get up, and creep out of her room, closing the door gently so as not to awaken her or mama.

Sighing with relief as the great burden is lifted from my shoulders. I'm not saying that Amelia's a burden, I'm just saying that comforting her is. It's kind of hard comforting someone when you don't exactly know how to. I slump on the couch, and flick the Tv on. I click through the channels, but nothing's on. Not even Hockey.

So, having nothing to do, I decide to leave. So, changing from my sweatpants, I change into a pair of black jeans, and my wonderful, though battered, red Converse. I grab my Maple leaf sweater, and leave quickly. Having really no other option, I start to head to my favorite French Cafe called _La Petite Fleur. _I stuff my fists into my pocket, and stumble down the sidewalk.

I enter the cafe, and I think my jaw hit the floor. Why the heck is Gil here?!

"Oh, hey Birdie!" He calls when he notices me. I snap my mouth shut, and slowly pace towards him.

"Uh, hi Gil. What're you doing here?" I ask, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Oh, well, I don't know. But hey Birdie, I need some help." He admits.

"Ok, what is it?" I inquire.

"Well, I like this girl. But I know she doesn't like me..." He trails off, looking at his feet in embarassment as a slight tint of pink rises to his cheeks.

"Ok, who?" I ask. My heart rises in my chest in anticipation, and I can feel perspiration building up on my foreead and palms for what's coming next. I dig my bare finger nails into the sweaty palms of my hands. A sharp pain arises where I dig them in. In my anticipation I think I can hear the skin split, feel an even stickier substance then my sweat, and smell the metalic scent of fresh blood.

"Well, it's... It's..."

* * *

_Feliciana's POV_

_The next morning in the Vargas home..._

I hum happily, and pull out my uniform. I grab a pair of ankle boots, and black tights too.

"Feli! Are you ready yet!" 'Vina screams from downstairs.

"Ve, just about!" I yell back while pulling my clothes on. I finish quickly, and bounce over to my little makeup table. Applting the neccesary amount of makeup so I can look nice, I peek out my window at the practically glowing white snow. It covers the town like a table cloth, and we're the food. I giggle at my observation, then step into my ankle boots.

I slip on my black coat, then grab my messenger bag. It has a little Italy flag pin on it! I flounce over to the door, and down the stairs.

"It's about d*mn time." 'Vina grumbles while waiting by the door.

"Ve, it wasn't that long!" I whine, pouting.

"Let's just go." She orders, and opens the door. With a fwoosh, an icy wind hits me full on. The wind passes straight through my coat, tights, and skin too. I shiver, but walking into it. It's even worse out here. 'Vina looks even worse. We both prefer Summer over Winter. The crunching of snow under our feet, and whistling wind are the only sounds that accompany us.

Fortunately, we live really close to the school, so it doesn't take long. We show the guy our Ids, and run into the school. We go our seperate ways to our individual lockers. I start skipping, and pass a few teens. Some give me weird looks. It's kind of strange, people look at me weird just because I'm happy! I start to hum too, and I notice a classmate of mine roll their eyes.

I ignore it, and just nonchalantly hurry to my locker, still bouncing and humming. Ludwig's there too, yay!

"Ve~ Doitsu!" I exclaim, grinning so big my eyes squint shut. I do that a lot. I dash towards him, and lunge into a glomp. I hear him grunt, but I hold on.

"Oh, Hallo Feli." He greets once he straightens up.

"Ciao Luddy~!" I can hear giggles, and chuckles from a few passing teens. I ignore them though, and tighten my grip around his stomach.

"Um, Feli,"

"Hmm?"

"You are crushing my ribcage." I quickly detach myself, but my happiness doesn't falter.

"Ve~ sorry." I say, still grinning hugely. I can just barely see his lips twitch upwards, but it's enough to make me feel satisfied that I've finally made him smile, even just a little. After a few moments of rocking on the balls of my feet, I whirl around to my locker, and practically fling it open. I stuff my coat in, and turn back to Ludwig.

"Ve~, let's go!" I gesture for him, but grab his wrist anyways.

* * *

**I can't write GerIta darnit! Okay, sorry that it's a bit late.**

_**Happy New Year~!**_

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	12. Darn His British Gentleman-ness!

**Thank you Duskzilla(Be afraid Nazo and Giga Bowser, be _very _afraid...), Sage(That's fine, I love RPing. I'm always Italy~!), and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: _Ich besitze keinen Hetalia_(Or Pikachu, or The Avengers.)**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Darn Him and His British Gentleman-ness!

_Amelia's POV_

I walk through the halls, a little less enthusiastic then usual. The reason is because I just got out of PE, and on the way out of the Girls' locker room, I bumped into _Francine. _She also started rubbing the fact that she and Arthur are together. I don't know if it was intentional or not, but I'm pretty sure it was intentional. God, I just wanted to punch her in her perfect little face!

Have you ever noticed how similar Anger sounds to Anguish? I have, ever since three weeks ago when Francine and Arthur started dating. That's also when I noticed just why it sounds so similar. The similarities don't stop at the sound. They blur together, until the only thing you can feel is a conjoining of those two emotions. It hurts, but you're so angry at yourself and everyone around you that you barely notice.

Barely, but enough. This is how I feel right now. I can only imagine how I appear, but it can't be good according to the frightened looks of those around me. Everyone knows who I am, but no one knows me personally. Only Maddie, Feli, and Lovina. I reach my next class; World History. Unfortunately for my mood, Arthur's in this class too.

I hesitate before swinging the door open. And when I actually enter, I hang my head low so no one sees me. I go straight to my seat, but before I can pull my seat out and sit, someone pulls it out for me. I glance up and see Arthur. My cheeks feel warm, like they usually do when I'm around him. A lot like how my forehead heats up, and I sweat a lot.

"Here," Is all he says. I mumble a thanks, and sit myself down as fast as I can.

"Hey, is something wrong Amelia?" Darn him and his British gentleman-ness! My throat feels clogged, and I don't even bother trying to voice my thoughts. I just nod my head lightly, and bite back my tears. I have to stay strong, like a hero!

"Are you sure?" The d*mn Brit! Making me feel all tingly and fluffy, but knotted-up and teary-eyed.

"Mhmm." I manage to hum. I look at him through the curtain of hair I use to cover my watering eyes. He doesn't look too convinced.

"Alright, you git." He gives me a small smile, and I try to return it. Fortunately, the teacher enters, distracting Arthur and the rest of the class from seeing the small tear escape my still watery eyes. Arthur sits down in his seat next to me, and glances at me occaisionally glancing at me. About halfway through the lesson, I feel as if my tears are about to flood the room. My hand's up in a flash.

"Yes, Miss Jones?" She says monotonously.

"May I be excused to the bathroom?" I choke out. She nods, and I bolt out, bringing my Id with me. I navigate through the empty corridors, all the way to the ladies' bathroom. The bathroom is quiet, just like the surrounding halls. I gaze into the mirror at my dulled eyes and hopeless expression. I look just a step above depression.

Maybe sorrow? Who cares. I don't. At least, I don't think I do. Do I? I hope not. I try to let my tears fall, the ones that feel as if they've been building up in my eyes. They don't come. I wish they would, I really do. It feels like it's been so long since I ;ast cried, but it's only been a day or two. I look down at my gloved hands. A bit of blood leaked out and stained them.

Self harm is not heroic. I feel terribly guilty for beating my fists into the ground. But I also can't help feeling that I deserved it. Who knows, maybe I did. It certainly feels that way. I divert my sight to the wall clock. It's been a few minutes since I left the classroom, but I should go back to class. I start to head back, but manage to trip.

I don't move. I don't care. I just want to lie here forever. Nothing happens on the floor, just bugs walking, and dust collecting. It's so much simpler then real life. Maybe I should just lie here forever. I curl up into a ball, but my face remains an expresionless mask of boringness. Even though my mind is like a raving sea of emotions and thoughts.

I think I'll stay here, it's much better then heading back to class.

* * *

_Lovina's POV_

"Aw sh*t." I groan. My d*mned bag got stuck in my equally d*mned locker when I slammed it shut. Like, what. The. Hell. I pull, and tug, but it doesn't come free. I finally resort to just unlocking the freaking locker. I fumble with the lock, cussing the thing out. It takes five tries. FIVE GODD*MNED TRIES to open the d*mn locker. I hate the thing, so much.

I huffed, then left quickly. I'm late to class, so I take a short cut. It passes by the bathrooms, and OHMYOD!

"Amelia what the hell are you doing?" I screech, runnning the coming to a sliding halt. I bend over her curled up form.

"Mmf." Is all that comes from her. I shake my head, my usual scowl replaced by a spot of blood from the skin on my lip breaking from the contact of my teeth. I grab her hands, which are trying to cover her face. She struggles to break free, but is clearly not trying her hardest.

"Amelia, speak up! I can't hear you!" I practically yell.

"Go away." She says, then pulls her hands free and hides behind them again.

"No Amelia, I'm not leaving d*mnit." I say harshly, and grab her wrists. She struggles again, but gives up quickly.

"Let's just take you home." I say, a lot softer then before.

"Ok, but what will the headmaster think?" She whispers while I help her up. The headmaster is definitely not the right term for Mr. Turkin. More like _Prison Warden. _And he never shows his face outside his office. He barely shows his face when he's IN his office. The only time most students see him is at the begining, and ending of each school year. Most students, but I'm not most students. I've seen him at least five times this year, so I'm used to his intimidating-ness.

"I honestly don't give a flying f**k what he thinks." I say, truthfully too. This causes a litle giggle to arouse itself from Amelia's throat. I smile softly. A tiny, but real smile. I haven't smiled sincerely in six months. During Feli's Summer recital, she sang a song, a lullaby our mama used to sing for us. I think I cried that day too.

I lead Amelia out to the front gate, explain to the current gaurd that Amelia is sick, and I'm taking her home. He believes me. I lead her down the street, back to her house. I don't want her to come to ours, where wine bottles, and broken wine glasses litter the floor. There are other things too, bu I'd rather not talk about those.

When we reach her front step, she hands me the key. My hands are freezing, almost numb, and I can barely move my fingers. But still, my frozen fingers manage to wrap around the shiny key, and insert it into the lock. The warmth from her home hits me full on, making my cold hands burn in contrast. It's a good burning though, like when you're in the shower, and the heat's all the way up.

I guide Amelia to her room. She's definitely American, and proud too. Her walls are a nice blue, almost navy, just a shade lighter actually, and it's covered in plasic glow-in-the-dark stars. Her bed sheets are a matching blue, but her comforter looks like a candy cane. Red, white, red, white, red, white. It almost makes me sick, but I've lived in a room covered in red, white, green, and tomatoes with Feli.

Amelia breaks away from my guidance, and flops onto the bed. She practically rips her shoes, leggings, and vest off. But before she takes off her dress shirt, and trade it for a blue cami. She looks at me pointedly. I take the hint, and go down stairs. My expression is back to it's usual scowl. I've never done this before.

Help someone with heartache I mean. Feli usually does. Sometimes I wish I was Feli, she's just so... _Perfect. _I decide to make her some Hot Cocoa. So, I head for the kitchen. Amelia's mama isn't here, probably at work. I enter the kitchen, and immediately start looking through all the cabinets.

I find a box of the stuff, and start heating water up in a tea kettle. Yep, a d*mn tea kettle. Once it's hot enough, I pour some into a large mug and dump three packets of the light powder. I grab a spoon, and while walking back to Amelia's room, I stir the powder in violently.

And when I say violently, I mean fast, and hard. Some of it flies out of the cup. I'll clean it later. I don't bother to knock, and just enter. All I see is a lump on the full sized bed.

"Here's some chocolate sh*t." I say, and a muffled reply is all I get.

"What?!" I shout. More muffled words. I walk over, and rip some of the blankets off. She looks at me, and pouts. It's one of the most adorable things I've ever seen.

"Hell Amelia, if you want Arthur so bad, just give him that face." I comment. She frowns now, and sits up.

"Yeah right, he's in love with _Francine._" She says 'Francine' like some snob from Paris. Oh the irony.

"Pfft, Francine's apart of the now infamous Bad Touch Trio, or BTT." I inform, making a face.

"The only thing they're after is sex." I continue.

"I didn't know that." I look at her, beweildered.

"How could you not? Madeline's new 'BFF' is Gilbert, who's practically the leader."

"That b*st*rd!" She screeches, throwing off her comforter. She's only wearing a pair of _vengers _pajama shorts, and a gray sweater with Pikachu on it. She practically flies off her bed, and pulls her combat boots on. Dashing out the door, but not before grabbing a coat. It takes me a few moments to realize what she's doing.

"Wait, Amelia!"

* * *

**Hehe, next chapter I get to show Amelia's over-protectiveness. Sorry for Lovi's OOC-ness.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	13. Carving Holes Into My Soul

**Oh my goodness, thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyyyyoooooouuuuuuu Stardust98 for all the reviews! Oh, and Duskzilla(Calm down, just making a joke...), Sailor Rayquaza(awesome pen-name by the way), and CaffeinatedKitty, too.**

**I have big things planned for Amelia.**

**Big things...**

**Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinen Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

Carving Holes Into My Soul

_Madeline's POV_

I try to walk away from my locker, and out of the school quickly, before Gilbert notices. I fail though. Miserably.

"Hey Birdie, vait up!" I stop, if only to spare his feelings. I realize his feelings probably aren't hurt so easily, but I still do it.

"Yes Gilbert?" I inquire, sheilding my eyes with my usual curtain of golden strands to cover my violet eyes. I'm afraid that if he sees them, he'll read me like the label on some German beer.

"Are you... Avoiding me?" He knows he's stepping on thin, cracked ice.

"Why would I do that?" I say, trying to pronounce those words right. It's a lie. Such a lie. Of course I'm avoiding him. He said he was after Elizabeta. I don't know why it upsets me so much. It's not like I like him or anything. Sure, I might've had a crush for the first week I knew him, but I learned that he would never go for a girl like me.

He doesn't like flat-chested girls. I have barely any curves. I am not desirable.

"I don't know. I just haven't seen you since I told zhat I like Elizabeta in zhat cafe." He says. What is that? A hint of shame? No, it was just my imagination. He couldn't be ashamed.

* * *

_Third POV_

Gilbert had no idea what hit him. Litterally. One moment he was trying to get Madeline to tell him why she was avoiding him, the next... BAM. Fist right to the face.

"You b*st*rd!" Amelia raged, and delivered another punch to his face, causing him to stumble back. A purple blot appeared on his cheek, and he held it and swore.

"What zhe hell was zhat for?" He almost yelled, drawing the attention of some passerbys. Amelia glared, a fire burning bright in her eyes.

"Stay the hell away from Maddie, or I swear you will be very, _very _sorry." She hissed, narrowing her eyes threateningly.

"And how vould you do zhat?" Gilbert taunted, completely forgetting his blackening eye. He smirked at Amelia's flaring temper, going off like a firecracker.

"Shut your d*mn mouth! Just keep your hands off my little sister!" She roared, her eyes watering. She bit down on her lip to stop the tears. Gilbert looked down judgingly at Amelia's rather short _Avenger _shorts, and the black combat boots.

"Says zhe girl vearing _Avengers _pajama shorts." His smirk grew.

"You b*st*rd. Having the nerve to insult me while I'm threatening you. Let's just go then! C'mon, you and me!" Amelia's rage grew.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted an _albino _alone with Maddie! I knew!" She continued. Gilbert scowl, his red eye filled with anger. He growled, and charged at her.

"Wait!" Madeline yelled, which actually means says in a normal voice. She stepped in between the two, causing Gilbert to come to an abrupt halt, and Amelia to drop her readied fists.

"First of all, albino's are not that bad! Secondly, The Avengers are pretty cool. But lastly and most important, you're fighting over something that should be _my _decision!"

* * *

_Madeline's POV_

I breathe deeply, as if it'll help me calm down. It doesn't.

"Maddie I-"

"No! Just shut up for once!" I cut Amelia off, saying something I've been wanting to say for a long time. I don't look at her though, not at her toes, not at her eyes. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll break down from the pain in her eyes blue eyes.

"Birdie?" His hissy voice reaches my ears. I don't turn though, for the same reason. Tears sting my eyes, and I try not to run away.

"I don't need you to protect me all the time. I can be perfectly independant." I whisper to Amelia.

"And you, you tell me that you like Elizabeta, who is by the way taken, and you ask me if I'm avoiding you? What do you think?" I ask as if it's the most simple thing in the world. It's not, I know, it's one of the most confusing things I've experienced in my life. I take another deep breathe, then lower my head.

"Just, never mind." I mumble, then walk away. I start running, I need to get out of here. I hear Amelia call me, but I ignore it. I just need to escape. I need to get away from this hellish atmosphere. I burns, it's burning like salt water on a knife wound. Yes, it hurts so bad. Do I deserve this? The pain that creeps up my spine, and enters my head.

It feels like a ghost, a chainsaw, a hornet. It's filling my head with wails, it feels like my my metaphorical flesh is being ripped, shredded, the buzzing is inccesant, and the hornet thumps constantly against the inside of my skull. It hurts, like lightning flashing through your body momentarily, leaving, then repeating.

What did I do to deserve this? What did I do?

* * *

_Feliciana's POV_

_A boy. A small boy in black. Blue eyes. Like ice. Blonde hair. Like golden rays of the sun. Where have I seen this before? _

* * *

_Laughing, musical giggles. Those are mine. A small voice, with an unmistakable German accent._

_"Feliciana, vhere are ve going?" It says, and a face. A face appears. Shining rays, the sun's children, they shine down on him. He looks angelic._

_"To my special spot!" I say, but I don't move my lips. We run through a flurry of green scenery. Green, then blue, then green with blotches of purple and pink. Then... Red? Why is it so red? It looks like blood. It looks like the blood mama coughed up hours before she died. But wait. This is new. It's the boy, the German boy._

_He looks familiar. What's that on his head? Why does he look so familiar? Is that blood? It's all turning white. No wait, more blood. He looks so familiar. Why is that? Why is he disappearing? I don't want him to go._

_Am I screaming? Yes, I am._

_"No Luddy! Don't go!" Hmm, Luddy. That sounds familiar._

_"Goodbye Feli, I hope I'll see you again. Maybe in the next life." He fading, I can't help him. It's just like when mama died! I can't do this again! I can't lose you Luddy!_

_"No, don't go! Don't go my... My... Il mio amore." I scream more. My voice is hoarse. I can't breathe. What's happening? Why is Luddy all white? I don't want him to go! I love him!_

_"Ich liebe dich, Feliciana..."_

_"Anch'io ti voglio bene..."_

_He's gone..._

* * *

"Agh!" I scream, bolting up. I fall off the bench I'm sitting on. What a weird dream. No wait, nightmare. It was a nightmare. Luddy. I wish he was here right now.

Wait, what was that last part?

He's gone...?

* * *

_Third POV_

The flipping of paper is all Arthur hears. He looks through the little book, looking through most of the handwritten poems. They are scrawled in neat, tight, short handwriting. Slightly loopy, but looking more like a typewriter.

_I am nothing but a ghost  
__Floating in the wind.  
I go from place to place.  
No emotions come to me  
But all of this sorrow._

_Sometimes I cy from the pain  
That traverses through my blood flow  
"It hurts!"  
I often scream  
Into my soft blue pillow_

_I feel as if there is a mallet  
Beating against my skull  
And twenty-three machine guns  
Carving holes  
Into my soul._

_A J-W_

It's beautiful, in it's own redundant way. It has several typos though, and looks as if there was no thought process to it. But still, Arthur liked it. But who was "A J-W"?

* * *

**Sad chapter is sad. But I like the poem, even though it came off right at the top of my head. I also enjoyed writing Feli's nightmare.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	14. Stupid Frenchies, and Fuzzy pants!

**Thanks Duskzilla, and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing~!**

**Disclaimer: 私はヘタリアを所有していない**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Stupid Frenchies, and Fuzzy Pants!

_Amelia's POV_

I am dumbstruck. What. The. Hell. Maddie hasn't complained, let alone yell(normal volume) at me in years. _Years. _My mind instantly blames the Albino.

"You," I point at him, and turn as tears sting my eyes.

"You. You did this. You turned Maddie agains me." I say, still pointing for emphasis. The only thing that fills my mind is Gilbert, Maddie, and white hot rage. It burns. It's one of the worst feeling I've ever felt. But I wanna let it out.

"Vhat?" He demands, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You heard me. This is your fault! Maddie's never been like this before! She would've never said something above a whisper like that! I hate you!" I say, choking back my tears enough to be able to shove him to the ground, and walk away. What Maddie said is still bothering me. Do I really talk too much? Should I stop rying to save everybody?

Does anybody really need me? What would happen if I jus disappeared? Like how Maddie does somehow. I see a flash of gold, and instinctivly call out.

"Maddie!" No response. No wait, someone stopped in the crowd. I take a deep breath of anticipation. I run to the golen haired girl who stopped, hoping it's Maddie. It isn't.

"Oh, _bonjour_ Amelia." Francine greets me with a beautiful smile. I scowl, and drop my gaze.

"Just get out of my way, _Francine._" I say, my lips drowning in poison, and it drips into my words. That one word. Francine.

"Oh, are you going somevhere _mon ami._" She says. Her words are dripping with an equal amount of poison. She knows I like Arthur. She took him away from me. All the anger built up inside of me explodes. _Smack. _A few teens around us gasp at the red, hand-shaped mark on Francine's cheek. I just calmly walk around her.

"Oh, Amelia," I stop.

"Arzhur says 'Hi'." She finishes. I unpause my calm walk, and continue past the few other's watching. No one says anything. No whispers, or gossips. They don't even seem to breathe. I ignore the silence. I ignore the pain. I ignore the voice screaming at me.

_"Run! Run! Just get out of here!" _

I just walk. I don't feel anything. I am numbed, inside and out. I can hear something, somewhere in the back of my mind. It sounds like the sea. The waves crashing onto the rocky obstacles littering my conscience. It sounds like a storm. Recking everything in it's path through the sandy shore of my head. It sounds like a torrent of water, a tempest of wind.

It's ruining me. All of myself. My numbness. My heart. My sanity. My ability to feel. To hear. To see. To smell. All I can sense is darkness. Foggy darkness. And it never ends. I try to block it out on my way outside, but it still manages to get in to my innermost depths. It's poisoning me. It's killing me. It's d*mning me to a vast void of nothingness.

Like the sea I hear deep in my thoughts. But deeper. If you travel all the way back, back to farthest corner of my thoughts, you'll find it. That's where I found my ability to write. Poetry. I wish I had my poetry book. I make my way over to the front gate, but I get an idea. I redirect my path to the wall instead. I walk around the school.

To the very back where no one ever goes. I've only been back here once. There it is. In a small corner of the wall, barely reachable because the school is so close to it. It's the only physical thing I've ever seen that comes close to the far corner of my mind. There, scrawled permanently into the red brick is a poem. The first one I ever wrote.

* * *

_Once Upon a Time  
There was a young girl  
Who strayed from her path  
And ended up in a verse unknown_

_She knew not one  
And not one knew her  
Her tears were all she knew  
No one could help her wipe them_

* * *

I finish reading it, and pick up a stray rock. Getting down on my knees, I start writing.

* * *

_That girl is me  
I am that girl  
Nothing is altered  
I just wish others knew her, not me_

* * *

_Lovina's POV_

I run, and stop just in time to see Amelia walk away from Gilbert. The stupid Albino b*st*rd, messing with Maddie. I walk over to the albino b*st*rd on the floor.

"What did you do?" I hiss, resisting the urge to kick him. He looks at me, startled. He has a bruise on his cheek, and a blackening eye.

"I don't know." He says, seemingly just as clueless as me. I deepen my scowl, and turn away, walking to the door. I wonder where Feli is. I hope she didn't fall asleep on that one bench outside again. Oh Feli, she probably is.

"Oof." I grunt, running into someone.

"Oh, hi Lovi." Oh no.

"Go away stupid tomato b*st*rd." I grumble, and try to sidestep him. He follows me.

"Hey Lovi, do you want to-"

"No." I cut him off, and head straight for the exit.

"Aw Lovi, why not?" He whines, and we reach the door.

"Because I'm busy, idiota." I say, louder. We walk out, he follows me like we're playing a game of 'follow-the-leader'. I spot Feli on the ground by her usual bench. She's taken a nap on that bench more then once.

"Feli!" I bark like some sort of military commander.

"Sir yes si- I mean, ve, yes _Sorrella_?" She says, getting up from off of the ground faster then a bolt of lightning.

"What the hell are you doing on the ground?" I snap.

"I just woke up a-"

"Say no more." I cut her off, I've heard this story more then enough.

"Oh, ve, ciao Antonio." Feli says, smiling and tilting her head adorably. Her eyes are squinched up.

"Hola Feli, how are you?" Anto- Er, Tomato b*st*rd asks her

"She's fine, and we need to get home." I say, raising my head to the sky, making my nose stick up as I lead Feli towards the front gate.

"Ve, 'Vina that wasn't very nice." She pouts, but I ignore it.

"I don't give a d*mn Feli, not a d*mn." I retort, still leading her away. We reach the gate, show the b*st*rd our Ids, and finally leave the godd*mned place. We walk home quickly, hoping to reach it before Nonno gets home. Nonno's not that bad of a grandfather, he just doesn't know wha responsibilty means. Which pretty much makes me the head of the house.

I still hate Nonno though, I've hated him ever since we had to leave Italy because of him.

"Ve, 'Vina, do you think Nonno is going to bring home another pretty lady tonight?" Feli asks innocently. I nod jerkily, and don't make eye contact.

"I hope she's nicer then the last one." She mumbles. I glance at her sideways. She hangs her head slightly.

"Let's just hurry." I say quickly, then grab her arm. She doesn't resist, and I lead her the rest of the way. We make it home before Nonno thankfully, I open the unlocked door quickly. Nonno never locks the door, so I never carry a key around. It's not like it would matter if someone broke in. Nonno has plenty of money under his belt from his mafia days.

So yes, our house is big. The biggest in the neighborhood. Or rather, biggest on the long street that our house is situated on. The house itself is three stories, and has six bedrooms, two living rooms, a merged kitchen and dining room, a sitting room, a den, and the attic. Not to mention the four bathrooms, and ten closets.

Me and Feli's rooms are right next to eachother on the first floor. If something happens, I wanna get Feli out as quickly as I can. N-Not that I really care! The kitchen/Dining room is at the end of the hall our rooms are in. There's a bathroom in between our rooms too, which we share. Nonno's room is upstairs, along with almost all the guest bedrooms. Three of the bathrooms, one living room, and the den are up there too.

The other bathroom, livingroom, and sitting room are down here though. We don't have a basement. I let go of Feli, and march straight to my room. It's decorate darkly. I have gray walls, and black curtains. A graying carpet, which was originally white reaches from wall-to-wall. The birhgtest thing in my room is my bed, which has an Italian flag comforter, and my pillowcase has little tomatoes all over it.

Tomatoes are heaven if you ask me. So all-in-all, my room is a far contrast from Feli's. My walls are completly bare, while her's are covered with sketches, and paintings she did by herself. My floor is thickly carpeted, and her's has only one carpet(Which by-the-way is an Italian flag) covering a small portion of her hardwood floor.

Our beds match though, except her pillow is completely red. I slam my door, and drop my bag. No use in doing homework now. It'll just bore me to death. So instead, I peel off my shoes, socks, skirt, and jeans, and instead put a pair of fuzzy pajama pants on. Ah, comfort. My scowl twitches lightly into a tiny smile. It vanishes quickly.

* * *

**Sorry, no Spamano :(. I had no idea on how to incorporate it in. But I got a wonderful idea for a plot-twist~! I shouldn't be telling you this, should I? It'll bring in more Spamano, and GerIta!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	15. Where Are You Going?

**My sincerest apologies for the late update. I have discovered the worlds of FullMetal Alchemist, and Ouran High School Host Club. Plus, I've been sick. Thanks ChibChib, Sage, Sailor Rayquaza(No problem), and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 15

Where Are You Going?

_Madeline's POV_

How could they? Amelia and Gilbert! No, not just them! Everyone! Why can't they let me be independant? I don't need to be protected like some child! How could they?

"How...?" I whisper to myself, and let my tears go. As long as I'm here, in the academy's gardens, then I'll be safe. Nobody really comes here anymore. Nobody but me. Amelia doesn't even know that this place exists, and how would Gilbert know where I am? Unless they followed me. They wouldn't do that right? Neither are _that _dense!

I sigh, leaning back into the stone wall.

"What am I doing?" I mutter to myself, resting my forehead in my palm.

"Madeline-San?" I look up to the sound of a small voice.

"Oh, hello Sakura." I greet, scrubbing my eyes of all remnants of tears. I smile tinily at the small girl. With short, dark hair. Not quite black, but not quite brunette. Her grayish eyes emotionless, her mouth pulled into a relaxed, but straight line.

"Um, what're, what're you doing here?" I ask, my voice shaking due to the rest of my body, still trembling from all the tears.

"I just came here to read." She informs. I glance at her hand, and see a copy of some sort of comic book. It's got Japanese written all over the cover, so I have no idea what it is.

"Oh, am I in your usual spot?" I ask her.

"Yes. But I can find somewhere else." She says, looking down at her shiny black shoes.

"It's fine, I'll go." I say, smiling again. She nods a thanks, and I push myself out of the snow.

"Um, Madeline-San?" I stop, and look at the still emotionless girl.

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying?" She's still looking down, her eyes seeming unfocused.

"Oh, uh well... Amelia was just... being... Well, it's kind of hard to explain." I say, swallowing back the sorrow filled lump in my throat.

"I understand." She nods at me, looking me straight in the eye for once. Her gaze sharp, and her eyes glint the light of the cloud covered snow. I mentally shake it off, and walk past her.

"Goodbye Sakura." I say while passing her. Her faint voice says something, but I couldn't hear it, my head so full of my current situation. It's giving me headache, and I feel like I'm about to explode. It's so confusing, like a maze of words. Like some twisted wonderland, it's all very pretty and all when looking from outside, but once you enter, it's more like a nightmare then a dream.

I wander around, feeling far more out of it then usual. I suddenly feel very tired, just as my tears are drying. I walk away from the garden, and sart for home. I certainly hope Amelia isn't there. Once I pass through the gate, my leisurely walk quickens to a jog, then a run, then a sprint. I reach home in minutes, panting.

The door is locked, meaning Amelia isn't back yet. Thank goodness. I walk around to the back. We have a tiny backyard, only big enough to hold a small deck, and a picnic table. No one uses the back door, so it's always locked. But my room has a window facing the back, which is never locked. So I climb from the deck, and use the gutter to pull myself up.

I guess I'm tinier then I thought, because the gutter only groans a bit, and dips slightly under my weight. I walk up the roof, my back bent for some reason, and push my window open. Crawling through the window, and plopping onto my bed. I don't move for several minutes, not until the icy outside air hits me full on.

I scatter to shut the window, then strip my clothes off, changing into a T shirt, and huge pair of sweat pants. My bed calls to me, so I practically dive in. It's warm. So very warm. My eyelids droop shut, and I'm enveloped in darkness. Sweet, sweet darkness. I'm soon asleep.

* * *

_Feliciana's POV_

"What the hell are you talking about Nonno?" Lovina's yelling at Nonno again. This happens at least once a week. Lovina leaves me in my room, while she has a verbal battle with Nonno.

"I'm saying I need to..." Nonno says something else, but I can't hear it.

"So you're leaving us. You are f**king leaving us?!" My heart cringes, and my voice feels stuck in my throat.

"No, I mean, yes. But, Lovina, you won't be here." I consider covering my ears, but realize it probably won't them out.

"Then where the f**k will we be, d*mnit!" I hug my pillow tighter, burying my face into it. It's scary, seeing Lovina like this.

"I've already talked to the headmaster at your school, you'll be rooming there."

"WHAT?!" I flinch at her shriek, and pull my blanket over my head. I wish the walls weren't so thin.

"You heard me. _Ora stai zitto e vai in camera tua!_" I haven't heard Nonno shout like that in a long time. It makes me sad. Why are they like that? Why do they both have to be so stubborn?

"_Vaffanculo!_" Lovina screams, and I hear her stomping. A door slams, probably the front door, and I know she's gone. I wonder if I should ask Nonno. This is one of the few times Nonno is sober, so it's the best chance I'll get. I pluck up the little bit of courage I have, and go out before it goes away.

"Nonno?" I manage to choke out, but part of it catches midway through my throat so it comes out as a sort of sob.

"Yes my _nipote?_" He says softly.

"Where are you going?" I whisper.

"Just away for awhile. I'll be back for the Summer, maybe." He says forlornly. My eyes water up, and his forced smile drops away.

"I'm forry Feli, I promise I'll be back." He says, hugging me.

"Ok Nonno. Please hurry." I say, hugging him back. He may be a drunk, and sex addict, but he's still my Nonno.

"Alright _nipote, _alright." He stops hugging, and turns around.

"Oh, Nonno?"

"Yes Feli?"

"When are we going to move to the school?" I ask, looking straight at his back.

"Tomorrow."

"What? So soon?" I gasp, shocked.

"Yes, I know it's sudden, but you must trust me." He says, then continues upstairs. I sigh, and go back to my room too. I might as well pack.

* * *

**It's waaaaaaaay too short, but I just didn't feel like writing more. Do you like my sort of plot twist? It'll allow me to write more Spamano and GerIta, so that's good. It'll also add a bit more drama.**

**Translations:**

**_Ora stai zitto e vai in camera tua!-_Now Shut up, and go to your room(so very cliche, unfortunately)**

_**Vaffancul-**_**F**k you!**

_**Nipote-**_**Granddaughter**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	16. Try and Fail

**Hello, and thank you RoseColoredSky(I always forget to put the translations, haha!), Duskzilla, ChibChib, Sage, and CaffeinatedKitty for reviewing. Reviews make me super happy! Especially when they're nice and long.**

**Disclaimer: Я не являюсь владельцем Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Try, and Fail

_Lovina's POV_

D*mn him! D*mn him straight to hell! He's tearing this family apart, and doesn't even care! He just thinks he can waltz off and leave me and Feli alone! I resist the urge to scream curses at the tree in front of me. I kick it instead, hoping no one will think of it as odd. I bite my lip to stop water from spilling over my eyes. I can't be getting emotional, that would wreck everything.

People pass by, on their way to work, or home, or out doing errands. A couple of children laugh and giggle behind me. I wish I could laugh like that, but no, need to wear a permanant scowl to hide. Minutes pass before I decide to go somewhere else. It's Friday evening so I don't have to see anyone for the next few days. But it also means I shouldn't go on school property, someone might see me.

I opt to go to the library, no one will find me there. No one I know at least. The walk is longer then I remember, but I haven't been to the public library in years. I haven't read a book in years. It's quiet, the only noise that comes to my ears are the cars whoosing past, and the occasional calling of some pedestrian. I walk up the marble steps, and up to the wooden doors.

Pushing them open is easy, it's finding my way around all the bookcases that's hard. The place is huge, the shelves almost touching the ceiling, some seemingly randomly placed couches, tables, and chairs. Then there's a couple of computers lined up against the wall. The place is so big, I think I might get lost. But oh well, it's better then getting lost in a room full of people. That would be torture.

I find my way to one of the back shelves, and sit down on the floor, sending a few glares at the couple of people I passed. I just sit here, barely moving. It's surprisingly relaxing, and my usual scowl becomes a normal straight line. I forget about Nonno for awhile. No one comes back here, I'm not sure if it's because I'm here, or because the books back here are boring or something.

I turn around in my sitting position to look at the books. Are these... Cook books? No wonder why people don't come back here, who would need a cook book?

"Lovi, is that you?" D*mn my luck.

"No, it's freaking Chuck Norris." I say sarcastically, my scowl returning.

"Lovi?" I turn around and look at the stupid tomato b*st*rd.

"What?"

"Who's Chuck Norris?" My mouth drops open.

"No one." I say, and snap my mouth back shut.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I growl, looking away.

"Hiding." D*mnit! That's not what I wanted to say! Why does he always make me so sincere d*mnit?

"From what?" He continues, still as innocent as ever. I still can't believe he's a part of the Bad Touch Trio.

"My Nonno." I reluctantly admit.

"But... Why?"

"Because he's leaving godd*mnt!" I almost shout before remembering I'm in a Library. Tears bite at the lids of my eyes, trying to escape.

"Oh Lovi." He sighs in a voice that says he knows what I'm going through. Like hell he knows.

"I don't need your pity." I snap, standing up suddenly.

"But Lovi, I wasn't-"

"Just shut up godd*mnit." I gasp out, and bite my lip harder. I can't cry, not like last time he confronted me like this.

"Lovi, you can tell me." My shoulders slump. What? No. He's lying. Why would he want to know what's going on. Why would he want to know how I don't hate my Nonno. Why would he want to know that I hate myself instead? Why would he want to know that I resent myself for being so bitter. That I hate myself for not being good enough? Why? Why the hell would he?!

"No. You're lying." I can't hold them anymore. My tears finally break free while I shake my head violently, trying to deny him.

"Lovi, I-"

"No,' I whisper.

"No, you're lying." I gulp down that all-too-familiar lump in my throat.

"No." I say, but it's just a murmur. And, in a burst of urgency and adrenaline, I run.

* * *

"I'll kill that b*tch." I grumble, heading to a place I know she'll be. Francine Bonnefoy. The evillest girl I know. Her pretty blonde hair, always tied up into some sort of bun, or ponytail. Her blue eyes, so full of what appears to be love. Her perfect face, nothing could describe it's beauty. It's all a lie. So I'm going to prove that she's a fake. A big fat fake. Ok, not fat. She's seriously got the body of a Barbie doll.

No one cares about the way I stomp angrily. Or how I'm grumbling obscenities under my breath. No one cares about how I'm practically tearing my hair out, or how my body is tilted forward. They don't seem to care anyway. I end up steeling my face, making it a placid mask. My movements become less firey, and more like a saunter. I reach Francine's room quickly enough.

She opens it when I knock, and smiles condescendingly.

"Oh, _bonjour Amelia._" She says my name like it's some kind of curse word.

"Hello Francine, I would like to talk to you." I manage to refrain from choking on my words, and killing her at the same time. Though I've already, quite literally, made a plan of murder, and a thought of a good place to hide the body.

"Yes, what about?" She asks, tilting her head innocently. The d*mn liar.

"Oh, I think you know what about." I say, chuckling mirthlessly.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I've no idea what you are talking about, my dear Amelia." She rights her head. Her eyes widen as I back her up with my approaching form.

"Don't be so modest, you are much smarter then you look. Your pretty face is such a nice cover," I stop momentarily to shut the door I have finally passed.

"Isn't it?" I finish.

"Hon-hon-hon, I still don't understand." She laughs nervously, and I smile sweetly.

"Oh, well I guess I should explain, shouldn't I?" I ask, but already know the answer. This satisfied feeling I get from her wide, fear-filled eyes bobbing up and down with her head frightens me. I'm glad she's afraid of me. But now, I'm a bit afraid myself.

"You really are quite maniacal, aren't you?" My face moves a bit closer to hers.

"Why would you say that?" She asks, still trying to stay nonchalant.

"Why because you're tricking Arthur of course!" I exclaim as if it's common knowledge.

"And, I really don't appreciate that, Miss Bonnefoy. So if you don't mind, I'll be taking him back." I smile again at her, retracting my face, and turning to leave. But when I'm about to open the door she says something.

"Ah, and how are you going to do that?" My hand stops, only inches from the doorknob.

"By telling him? And who do you think he'll believe?" I manage to control my shivering as I slowly turn the knob.

"So, Miss Jones, do try to get your precious Arzhur back. Try, and fail." I fling the door open, and it hits the wall with a 'CRASH!'. I walk out, completely relaxed on the exterior. While I'm silently burning her body, and then reburning the ashes of her corpse in my interior.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I made Amelia quite violent. I am truly sorry for making Francine the bad-guy in this. It was at first going to just be Francine and Arthur in a normal teenage relationship, but I've manage to make it seem like Francine's manipulating Arthur. Oh well, more drama I guess.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	17. What Are They Planning?

**I am so sorry guys, this would've been posted like a or two week ago, but our internet was acting crappy. It's back, but I've been busy. I'm sorry. Anywho, thank you Duskzilla, RCS(very good idea by the way), Sage, Srpndo(thankyouthankyouthankyou), and CaffeinatedKitty!**

**Also, a shout-out(one of my first) to Srpndo! She had a pretty awesome story called The Lady, The Pirate, and The Navy that ya'll should seriously consider reading~! Even if it is almost over...**

**Disclaimer: 我沒有Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

Oh How Very Torturous!

_Feliciana's POV_

"Ve, 'Vina, are you Ok?" I ask, looking her straight in the eyes. She nods, a scowl plastered onto her face, and her eyes straight ahead. She looks determined to stay under that mask, at least, until we get inside our new dorm. We're walking to it now. Room 278. The first number 2 because we're on the second floor, and the last two numbers, 78, for how far down the hall we are.

I look down at me feet as we walk. It's only Sunday, but Nonno's probably halfway across the Atlantic Ocean by now. He just left early this morning, leaving a simple note telling us that he had gotten us one of the last empty dorms in the school, and that we should be at the school by Ten O'clock in the Morning of course. 'Vina hasn't said a word since she came how last night.

She just walked into her room and started packing. I was getting a snack at the time, so I had seen her slam the front door angrily. And yet, she looked like she was about to smile. Until she remembered. Then she just sort of stomped past the kitchen and into her room. 'Vina's grunting pulls me from my mind, and I look up at her. She nods her head at the door in front of us.

I hadn't even noticed my own halting. I set down one of the suitcases I'm holding, and open the door. The room is not too small, big enough to hold two beds, a bathroom, two closets, a small couch, a couple shelves, and two dressers. There's a window by one of the beds, and a nightstand by the other.

"Ve, which bed do you want 'Vina?" I ask her. She looks between the two.

"The one with the nightstand," is her simple reply. It still makes me smile big though, and I pick the suitcase back up and hop inside. I plop the suitcases down on my bed, and 'Vina does the same on her side. Some of the staff workers here at the school will be bringing the few boxes of little decorations, bedding, and other miscellaneous items we have, so we do't have to worry about that.

I immediately start unpacking my clothes, and putting them into the dresser nearest to me. It's not too big, but that's probably because we'll be wearing our uniform most of the time. There are five drawers, three are big, and the other two are smaller. I put a couple of the carbon copy uniforms into one of the small drawers, and then use the rest of the drawers for my remaining clothes.

'Vina doesn't do anything, just lies down on her bed. The beds already have plain white sheets, and gray blanket and pillow. I can't wait for those to staff people to bring our boxes up here so the room won't be so bland! They do come eventually, but not until I'm already finished packing all of my clothes into the dresser, and began putting 'Vina's into hers.

"About d*mn time." I hear 'Vina grumble as she practically rips the boxes from their hands. I don't smile. It's actually been awhile since I haven't smiled, and it feels almost refreshing. I wonder why. I grab one of the boxes. It has all of my little decorations, and a few books. I set it aside. The next box has my bedding, and a two more pillows.

I start to remake my bed, removing all the boringly white sheets, and pillowcases, and the blanket too. I replace it all with my red, white, and green comforter, my red pillowcases, and the green sheets. I glance back at 'Vina. She's just looking through the boxes, expressionless. No scowl. No smile. Not even a frown. Just a straight line, and her eyes don't have any fire to them.

This is not the Lovina I know. She would be yelling at how I put the blanket on my bed on wrong. Or how I shouldn't have packed my useless alarm clock, which she seems to break every morning, but it never really does. I miss that Lovina. I miss it very much. I can only wonder what she's thinking. Not even I can read her expression.

And she's always complaining about how I can 'read into people's souls'. I really do miss her. Why is she acting like this anyway? I wonder if it's because of Nonno, or something else. Like a boy. I may be clueless, and a pure idiot, but I know love when I see it. And I can't help wondering who this boy is.

* * *

_Madeline's POV_

"You what?" Amelia asks excitedly. She's been acting weird ever since she came back yesterday. She came home, slamming the door. Then when I asked her what was wrong, all she did was apologize. I'm worried about her.

"Nonno had to do something for a few months out of the country, so we are living in a dorm now, ve~." Feli explains, almost happily, but not quite.

"There's no reason to be happy about it." Lovina growls, glaring out the window.

"Dude, you guys have to show it to us!" Amelia exclaims, ignoring the outside dreariness of the rain pelting down.

"Ok, how about tomorrow after school, ve?" Feli suggests, nodding, and smiling.

"That would be great." I agree, also nodding now. Feli stops nodding, and I do too. Her smile is ever present though, just like Lovina's scowl. It started raining a half hour ago, even though the sky had appeared to be clear. I'm just surprised it isn't snowing. White covers the ground, blindingly beautiful in it's own way.

"Ve~ 'Vina, are you still mad at Nonno?" Feli inquires of her sister, her eyes filling with water, but that's not uncommon.

"What do you think?" Lovina snaps, her voice coated with fake sugar.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you, ve!" Feli cries, her tears spilling out.

"Oh, just stop your d*mn crying." The elder of the two Italians orders, looking at the younger for the first time since they got here.

"Ve, but 'Vinaaaaa!" Feli encircles her arms around Lovina while drawing out the 'a' in her name.

"Get off-a me!" Lovina's makes a suffocated scream. Feli's still crying, and by now Amelia has started laughing. I get up, and soon make an escape, the sound of screaming, laughing, and crying jumbled up in my ears. I find myself in the kitchen, their racket still managing to reach my ears.

"God, they're loud." I mumble, checking the fridge for any pancakes. No pancakes, maybe I should go buy some. I decide against it, since I just don't feel like doing anything. I saunter back upstairs. Why's it so quiet? I peek into Amelia's room. No one. But wait. The window's open. What are they planning?

* * *

**I was having a small case of writer's block, and I just finished writing and uploading a chapter to one of my other stories and figured, why not write some of this? And then, the words flowed and I just thought of something for next chapter. All in like, five minutes.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	18. Birthday Pancakes!

**I'm sorry guys. I've been a total lagger. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when writing that last chapter. I needed something to happen in Madeline's POV and poof. It appeared. So it's really late because I couldn't think of anything. Then I thought of something, even though it doesn't totally make sense...**

**Oh yeah! Thank you Duskzilla, Hornet394, CaffeinatedKitty, Srpndo, and Xou for reviewing(You made me cry almost, I feel so... Understood).**

* * *

Chapter Eightteen:

Special Occasions.

_Lovina's POV_

"The the hell did we go out the window?" I ask again, glaring at the blonde next to me.

"Because, in all the awesome action movies people escape out windows! Duh!"

"Oh yeah, just screw the simplicity of walking out the door." I mumble.

"Amelia's right though, I've never seen a really good movie without someone going out the window, ve~!" I turn to glare at Feli this time, still walking though. I just sigh, then replace it with a scowl. We walk back, Feli and Amelia chatting away about how great it's going to be. They're really excited. But I can't help think that if Amelia is so excited, how and why did she forget?

* * *

As we approach the house, I start to feel a little nervous. I don't even know why, it's just like any other day after all. Amelia's the first to reach the door, and she slams it open with all the force of a rhino.

"We're hooooooome!" She yells, then dashes inside with Feli right behind her. Madeline appears by the door and peeks out at me. I roll my eyes and look away._  
_

"Amelia, where did you go of to? And more importantly, why did you leave through the window?" Madeline questions while I set the plastic bags full of food on the table.

"Because going out windows is awesome!"

"You didn't answer my first question."

"Oh, I just forgot to buy some stuff! You know, I figured since your birthday's tomorrow then we'd have a celebration tonight, since tomorrow's a school day." Amelia flashed her teeth at Madeline, who returns the smile.

"Thanks!"

"Ve~ you go sit over there, and leave the work to us!" Feli says, pushing Madeline towards the stools, and I start pulling everything out.

"Hmm, we're missing something..." Amelia starts tapping her chin as if it'll make her remember faster.

"Oh, I know! We need some music!" And so, several minutes later, Amelia's blasting a popular Pop song, while Feli's jumping around and I'm the only one doing the work.

"Will you two help me, d*mnit?!" I yell, and they stop making Madeline laugh.

"Oh, right!" Amelia goes to get a few bowls for mixing, and Feli starts getting out the ingredients for both a cake and some pancakes. Pancakes are Madeline's favorite food, so we're having them for a birthday dinner.

"About d*mn time." I grumble, then pull out a spoon from the drawer. And that's basically how the evening progressed, Amelia using the remote to turn her stereo's volume higher, Feli dancing and baking a cake at the same time, and me actually trying to get something done without going deaf. Madeline mostly just laughs while sitting at the counter, occasionally switching the song to one of hr favorites, or dancing with Amelia and Feli.

I usually just scowl, or shake my head. But I couldn't help smiling a few times. Not that I'm happy, d*mnit!

"And here you go, three pancakes, stacked, and smothered in Maple Syrup!" Amelia announces, placing the plate down in front of the smaller blonde. She pushes her glasses up farther in her nose, ogling over the steaming pancakes. Then the timer goes off for the cake, making all four of us jump.

"Turn that d*mn thing off, it's seriously f**king loud!" I scream, covering my ears. I can see Amelia's mouth open for a chuckle, but I don't hear the laugh myself. Feli reaches inside the oven, taking her d*mn time to turn the timer off. It finally stops, but I give it a heated glare for good measure.

"Ve, sorry 'Vina." Pathetically, Feli says.

"Good," I grumble, but toss her some icing anyways. A good cake cannot go without icing.

* * *

_Amelia's POV_

"Movie time!" I exclaim, then grab Maddie's wrist and tug her into the living room while she's still eating her cake. Feli skips after us, and Lovina stomps over too.

"What d*mn movie are we watching this time?" Lovina inquires, scowling all the while.

"Well that would be up to Maddie, we can either watch something here or go to the movies!" I explain, looking to Maddie expectantly.

"Uh, I guess we should watch something here." She says a bit uncertainly.

"'Kay!"

"Ve~ what do you want to watch Maddie?" Feli asks.

"Hmm, what haven't we seen in a while?"

"Ooh, ooh, we should watch... Uh... Dang, I forgot what I was going to say." I pout.

"How about a scary movie?" Lovina suggests, her scowl gone surprisingly. I groan.

"Ok, sure." Maddie agrees. Dang Maddie, why'd you have to do scary movies? Now I'm gonna have to go through that torture again. I guess I had better get a change of pants ready, just in case...

* * *

"AGH!"

"Amelia, please stop trying to pull my shirt off." I glance up at Maddie.

"Sorry, but this is really scary!"

"Ve, I think so too."

"You guys are such wimps." I wimper in annoyance at Lovina's rude remark... Ok, also in fear too.

"I'm sorry I have a fear of ghost- AGH!" And there goes someones hand.

"Ve! That was even grosser then the time 'Vina-"

"Don't!"

"Ve, sorry." Feli smiles sheepishly, before letting a shriek out.

"Geez Amy, you almost deafened me!" Maddie scolds as I bury my head in her shirt.

"I'm sorry!"

"You guys need to stop screaming befo- EEK!" I would've laughed at Lovina's surprisingly _cute _squeal, but I was squealing myself. It's just so terrifying!

"Hehehe, you went 'eek'." Maddie giggles. Being the only one who hasn't gotten scared once, she doesn't know how it feels. Ah well, this has been a successful night. Now if only I could stop screa-

"AAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

**I find this chapter... Lacking... Emotionless... Boring. Just blegh. So sorry. Yeah, also sorry for the long wait. I've been totally immersed in Fairy Tail, and I've already caught up! In a week and a half! Actually me and my friend(who just got an account: amhilton11(go check her out)) stayed up all night watching it!**

******Until next time,**

******~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
